I Heart You
by KSmitty
Summary: Alex got out of prison after the Kubra trial she is safe. However Piper still lied for her and was given more time. With Piper now well out of prison and making a name for herself, Alex is now faced with the challenge of getting Piper to finally talk to her. Rated M for language.
1. Chapman Running

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of Orange is the New Black and Netflix**

**Summary: This is a fic idea I had. I wanted to explore an option where Alex was released after the Kubra trial. She is safe. However Piper still lied for her and was given more time. Piper hurt the way that she was changed. She refused to speak or communicate with Alex. With Piper now well out of prison and making a name for herself, Alex is now faced with the challenge of getting Piper to finally talk to her. **

**Piper's POV**

_Dreaming_

_I'm in the back of the van heading to court to testify against Kubra with Alex. I'd been relieved to see her. I'd wanted to hug her so bad, but wasn't allowed the contact. She had filled me in on why we were in Chicago together. She begged me to lie at the Kubra trial. I told her I would think about it but, I wasn't sure if I could._

_It was silent in the van and she wouldn't make eye contact with me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let her know I couldn't do what she was asking. _

"_I don't know if I can do it." _

"_What?" Alex spits in irritation at my admission_

"_My lawyer said that Kubra is going away no matter what." I defend myself_

"_Did you not hear everything I said? She's irritated. I get it but I can't do it._

"_When you told me nothing bad was going to happen?" I say giving her a look_

_She returns the look immediately. "How long have you been holding on to that one?"_

"_We've got to go in united on this. It will be a red flag if you say you knew him and I say that I don't. they will know that I am lying."_

"_Maybe we should both just be honest." I try_

_It is then that Alex jerks her hands forward. The handcuffs keep her in place and from moving further. She is looking at me and pleading with her eyes._

"_This is not the time to take some moral high ground."_

_This irritates me. "You know, I only seem to be faced with these extreme moral choices when I am with you."_

_Alex smirks. "Exciting right?"_

_I am annoyed I wanna smack her. But I cannot so I do the only thing that I can. I turn my head away from her._

"_Look I wish that I could do this all over again. But, I can't. Okay? This is the only way I can keep you safe now. You have to do what I am telling you." Alex states_

"_Or what we're over?" I Challenge_

_Alex shakes her head. "No. I want to be your prison wife." She states with another smirk._

_I look at her as if she has lost her fucking mind. But, as I am searching her face she is joking but also seems serious. This gives me hope, that is the worst thing. Hope. But, I am still annoyed by her joking tone. "I'm glad you can make jokes. But, Alex. I need to do the right thing. For a change. I have to. Truthfully you can't keep me safe either way." I say with finality._

_The look on her face breaks my fucking heart. I didn't say it to be mean. It's just the truth. But, that nasty seed of hope was planted. She wanted to still be together. So once on the stand I lied. I claimed to have only been there for Alex. Once I was done with my testimony I was placed in a holding cell. Alone. I knew Alex was testifying but when the door opened and she exited I yelled for her._

"_Alex, I did what you said." _

"_Listen Piper." She says with her hands up in surrender as she walks towards me. Her lawyer is with her and she in normal fucking clothes? I start to get nervous. _

"_Everything happen so fast."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_I had to tell the truth. My lawyer said that…"_

_I cut her off. "Are you kidding?" I watch as her lawyer then starts to lead her out away from me._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? Where are you going? Are you getting out?"_

"_I am so sorry. I'm sorry Piper. I need to explain to her…" shes cut off by her lawyer pushing her to exit. I am now alone and scared and angry. I do the only thing I can think of I scream at her._

"_What the fuck did you do Alex? What the fuck did you do?" Fuck you, Alex. Fuck you!"_

I awaken with a start. I am confused. I hate those dreams, but I have them every now and then. I look around then I realize I am on my couch. I look at the clock and it's a little after 3am. I must have fallen asleep as soon as I hit the couch. I had worked late at the store to fill an order. I had gotten home a little before two. I get up and start towards my bathroom. I strip my clothing on my way leaving it all over the floor. I use the toilet, wash my face brush my teeth and enter my room. I throw on a t-shirt, then hit my bed. I set my alarm and then I am out again.

It's Friday morning and my alarm clock is going off. It's 7am and I hit the button to turn it off and I am up. Grabbing workout clothes I go to the bathroom. I use it, wash my hands, and face and then dress in the workout gear. After my shoes are on I take my gym ID and apartment key and I am off. Putting my earbuds in I start music and then I am off, and I run the three blocks to the gym every morning as a warm up. Once at the gym I swipe my ID to get in. I then do a workout cycle. Today is all about cardio and legs. After a thirty minute circuit I am finished. I walk out of the gym and decide to walk back to the apartment for a shower. Upon my return I shower quickly. I decide to on a pair of skinny jeans, and a blue button up top. I apply my make up as I always have. Light mascara, little blush, and some lip gloss. I then decided to clean before I am due at work.

It's almost midmorning and I look around my spotless apartment. I took my time cleaning the apartment before leaving for work. Satisfied I grabbed my purse and off I was. I co-own a small soap shop in downtown Brooklyn. After my release Polly and I reconciled, I've been out of prison now for a little over two years. After three months of looking for a job with zero luck. Interviews always ended once they realized I was an ex-con. I had gone to Polly's to find her crying. She'd just been laid off from her job. After a few glasses of wine and lots of talking she brought up wanting to give Popi another shot. I having no luck agreed. So we opened the store, we put together sample baskets, as a promotional idea. We shank every dime we had into it before our grand opening. It was a gamble, but, it paid off majorly. The business flourished. We were not only in our own store, but, also a larger store. Barney's had given us a contract. It returned our investment and then some. We have employees, and she is on a vacation with Larry, and Finn in Florida at Disney. They are due back early next week. Once she is back I am heading to Cabo for two weeks, alone. I cannot wait. I am already packed. Fuck, Alex. I use to need people around, she pointed that out more than once. Thanks to her I trust few, and do things alone. I've become a loner.

After making sure I locked up, I started walking. I only lived a few blocks from the store. As I approached the coffee shop my phone went off. I stopped on the sidewalk to dig my phone from my purse. I picked it up looking at the caller id I recognize the number as the stores number so I quickly answer. "Hello" I answer

"Chapman, where the hell are you, eh?" a voice questions.

I chuckle as I recognize the voice immediately. "I am on my way Nikki. It isn't 11, yet. Is everything okay? Please tell me you are at the store."

"Yes, I am at the store. Fuck no, I am not okay I am hungover. Last night was crazy at the club, I crashed with an old friend. I must have grabbed the wrong phone this morning." Nikki sighs into the phone

I laugh. "Want me to bring you a coffee?"

"Could you, please?" Nikki says

"Of course I will. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, twenty tops." I say

"You're a life saver Chapman. Thank you." Nikki says as she then hangs up.

I put my phone back into my purse and I enter the coffee shop. I roll my eyes at the girl behind the counter. Jade is her name. She always flirts with me. Although I find her attractive, I never give her the time of day. I do hook-ups sometimes, but I won't let myself get into another relationship. Not since Stella, and the one who I hate to think about. I have a reminder of what Stella did on my fucking arm in white fucking ink. Which shockingly is super expensive to remove. I am still not over what Alex did to me in Chicago.

She got out leaving me alone. Of course she tried to contact me, but, I threw every letter she sent to me away. After the incident with Pennsatucky, I was placed in Shu, I was then sent to Chicago as a witness for the Kubra trial. Alex begged me to lie. I did. She didn't and was released because of it. Kubra was put away and later killed in prison. Apparently he had pissed off a bigger kingpin. So he and I were the only two to serve time. For lying under oath, I got an additional six mouths added to my sentence. Nikki was released six months after I was. For good behavior. Apparently she sold out Luscheck. She gained her freedom and he is now rotting in prison. She stayed with me for a while until Lorna was released. They are together, and live in a small apartment together. Lorna works as a receptionist at a local no-tell hotel. Nikki works with me, I gave her a job after her release. Of course it took a lot of begging and pleading with Polly. I owed Nikki. After all she helped me through a lot after I returned to Litchfield and filled her in on what Alex had done. Her betrayal. Nikki is doing great, and working on opening a bar, of her own, when she isn't helping me run the store. I am so fucking proud of her.

Alex also actually had the nerve to call me a few months after my release. As soon as I heard her voice my blood ran cold. She was being sickeningly pleasant, asked if we could meet up so we could talk. I calmly asked her how she got my number. She told me Nikki had given it to her. I then calmly told her to never fucking call me again. I hung up after that, and blocked the number. Nikki and I had a huge argument. She told me I needed to talk to her, that Alex was sorry for what she had done, and that I didn't fully understand everything that happen. Nikki just wanted she and I to work things out. I fought back, stating that it would just be more bullshit and that I wasn't ready. She pointed out some harsh truths, that it did matter, that I was stuck because I hadn't moved on. I told her it didn't matter, that I was just done. All she wanted was to be able to spend time with both of us again. Nikki tried to plead with me but I didn't budge. We didn't speak for some time, but, we patched things up. However as per our agreement we don't talk about her. EVER.

Finally I am at the front of the counter ready to place my order. "Good Morning Piper. The usual?" Jade asks. I nod. "Add a large black coffee to that, cream and sugar on the side." I say.

Jade punches a few number into the register. "Total today is $4.75. You could however have it for free if you agree to go on a date with me. What do you say?"

I roll my eyes and grab a $10 from my purse. "No thanks. I don't date. Just the coffee and pastries, please." I say putting the ten in her hand.

"Shame. If you ever change your mind or just want a hook up. I"d be down." Jade finished as she looked me up and down and then quickly retrieves my change.

"I'll keep that in mind." I add as I shove the change into my purse.

Soon after I have my order in hand and I am on my way.

I walk into the store the bell above the door signals my arrival. Nikki is at the counter with her back to me. She is on the phone. "You've got my phone, and I have yours." I hear her say

"It's not funny." Nikki says as she turns around and spots me. Her eyes are huge.

"Lorna?" I ask her as I place the coffee and food on the counter.

She shakes her head no. "Look I've got to go. My boss is here. But, I need my phone back. Lorna and I will be at the club later again…" Nikki trails off as whoever on the other end starts speaking to her.

"You can. But, I am telling you. It is not a good idea, my boss is here. Just wait until tonight. Or how about I meet you for lunch. My break is at noon. The Diner down the street, from the store." Nikki says to the other person on the phone.

"Okay, see you then." Nikki says as she then hangs up the phone.

"How was your night?" I ask handing her coffee with the side of cream and sugar.

Nikki smiles as she just takes a plain black coffee. She takes a few sips before she answers. "It was amazing, Chapman. You should come out with us."

"And be the third wheel with you, and Lorna. No thanks." I say as throw the bag with sugar and cream onto the counter and I take a drink from my latte.

Nikki rolls her eyes. "It's not just me and Lorna. Boo, Taystee, Poussey, and a few other are there. They ask about you sometimes. Come out with Lorna and I, tonight, you haven't been out with us in months."

I laugh as I shake my head. "I'll think about it." I say as I turn. "Give me twenty minutes to do the office paper work. Then you're good to go to lunch and get your phone back. I make my way to my office. I sit down and go over the numbers from the previous day as I fire up the computer. Within a few minutes I check everything. Barney's is asking for another order. I smile because I knew it was coming. It is why I didn't go to the club with Nikki last night. I filled the order I knew would be in the system from Barney's today, last night. After all I have the ability to see sales through their systems. I respond to the email and tell them I will have the order to them in a few days. I check a few more things before I go out into the store. Nikki has just finished ringing up a customer. "Thank you, and come again. eh." Nikki says.

With a wave the customer is off. "Whose bed did you crawl out of this morning, and why do you have this person's phone?" I question with a smirk as I come to stand beside her behind the counter. I take another sip of my latte.

Nikki gasps in mock outrage. " Ay, I'll have you know I didn't crawl out of a bed, okay. I crawled off of a couch, eh. Lorna and I had a disagreement last night at the club. She left leaving me at the club and I crashed with another friend on their couch. We have the same phone. Honest mistake Chapman." Nikki finishes with a shrug.

"I'm kidding. Relax. Lorna called to vent last night. Said she had gone off on you after a waitresses at the club tried to give you her number, thus making Lorna jealous, said she accused you of cheating. Asked me my opinion. I sided with you by the way and told her she was being a psycho pants. That you loved her too much to cheat on her. That you couldn't help who flirted with you, or tried giving you numbers." I say as I place my hand on her shoulder.

Nikki laughs. "She got so mad. Threw her drink at the waitress. Called her a whore. Then told me not to bother coming home. She was gone before I could even say anything or catch her."

I nod in understanding. "Do I know the friend you stayed with last night?" I question.

Nikki stiffens but relaxes quickly. Looking me in the eye she speaks quickly. "No, you don't know her."

"Oh, so it's a girl. Is she hot?" I ask.

Nikki stiffens again. "She's not horrible to look at." Nikki is looking at my cup. She cracks a huge grin. "Say, Blondie. Have you had anything interesting happen this morning?"

I think over my morning. "I went to the gym, came home, showered cleaned, went to the coffee shop, and came here. So nothing interesting. Why?" I ask as I then start to look at my cup. It is then that I spot it. Jade left her name and number on the side of my cup. I roll my eyes. "Mother fucker."

Nikki is also inspecting it. "Mouth Chapman. Relax, it's just a number. It's not like you have to use it. Although it is nice to see that Jade, isn't backing down anytime soon."

"Maybe I should just do it. Get it over with. Want do you think?" I turn asking Nikki who now has an even bigger grin on her face.

"Bring her to the club tonight, have a good time, take her home fuck her and then be done." Nikki suggests.

I pull out my phone and add the number into it. "I'll think about it. She's not really my type." is all I say as I tuck my phone back into my pocket. I quickly realize my mistake and I look to Nikki who is grinning wickedly. I correct my previous statement immediately.

"I'll think about bringing her to the club. Not the other part." I shudder as I look at the time and Nikki is laughing at my expense. I then look at the clock. It's almost noon. "Go to lunch."

Nikki is still laughing as she grabs her purse from under the counter and walks towards the door. "I, I Chapman. Want me to bring you any lunch back?"

"Salad, please." I say to her retreating figure as she starts to exit. She doesn't answer but she gives me a thumbs up which tells me she heard me.

I am now alone in my store. I get to work restocking the shelves.

* * *

**Alex's POV **

I am sat in a diner waiting on Nikki. Since Piper was at her store I had to meet Nikki here. I wish to a God I do not believe in for Piper to stop freezing me out. Damn Nikki, I cannot believe she took my phone. Fucking IPhone, everyone these days has one. I had several meetings this morning and a few conference calls. I really needed my phone. I make a mental not to get a different color phone case. I at least had my Ipad, and both are synced with all my contacts. I am an importer, this time on a legal scale. I buy, sell, and trade things that people want. I look to the door in time to see my ratty mop headed friend bounding towards me.

I smile as she approaches and takes a seat. I quickly slide her phone across the table towards her. "First thing's first. Give me my phone." I chuckle

"Cool, your tits Vause. Hi, by the way." Nikki says as she slides my phone across the table.

"Hi. I fixed my name in your contacts." I raise an eyebrow in challenge.

Nikki laughs. "Come on what is wrong with Hurricane? I've called you that for years, now." I watch as she opens her contact and find me immediately. "Just Alex. This is so boring." Nikki says looking at me.

I raise my eye brow higher and cross my arms over my chest. "I know and you know I hate that nickname. Imagine the look on my face when the phone went off only to see that across the screen, to answer it and find you on the other end."

Nikki laughs more, her look then darkens. "Well, you are. Some of the things you've touched have never been the same. Quite like a certain blonde we both know. You've done a number on that one. You need to find a way to fix it Vause."

At this point I am annoyed and hurt. It's not like I haven't tried. I sent well over a hundred letters to her while she was still in prison, even tried to contact her after her release. I scoff and bang my hand off the table. She's just so damn stubborn. "Don't you think I've tried? She freezes me out, she didn't answer any of the letters I sent her, and she will not answer my calls. Not to mention when she's gonna be around I'm told not to come round with all of you. You told me to stay away. I've wanted to approach her in public. You stopped me everytime, saying she wasn't ready. Truth be told I don't think she ever will be, but then I don't know, you know her now more than I do so tell me. What the hell should I do? Because the only thing I can think of at this point is to ignore all of you, and show up anyway. She either gets annoyed and leaves, or finally talks to me."

Nikki lets out a sigh as she looks at me. "Straight girls. They fuck you up every time."

I shake my head. "From what you've told me she isn't into dick anymore." I wrinkle my nose disgusted with just having said the word.

Nikki grins wickedly. "Hence why I keep you out of her sight." She says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes. "Seriously, did you just call me a dick?"

"Yes I did. Because you are. Besides you may have a point. I did try to call her from your phone today and it went straight to voicemail. I think she blocked your number."

Then the waiter arrives before I can answer and we order. I order a patty melt and side salad, Nikki orders she gets the same but goes for fries instead of a salad. However as the waiter goes to walk away Nikki stops him. "Sir, I also need a salad to go, for my boss. Any suggestions on what I should get?" he stammers out a few. I wrinkle my nose. I already know Piper will hate them. Nikki then looks to me. I then look at the waiter. "Do you have a cobb salad?"

"Yes, we do. It is really good. It comes with fried chicken chunks."

I look at Nikki, she is silently asking for help. I sigh. "Order that. Switch the fried chicken out for grilled and you're golden." I then take a drink of water.

Nikki orders and the waiter is off to put our orders in. I look at Nicky. "How is she?"

Nikki grabs her water a takes a long drink, her eye scanning the room as she think about her answer. Setting her glass down, she shrugs. "She's still stubborn, become fiercely independent. Will not see anyone more than twice. She goes to the gym, comes to work, and does most things alone. She's really excited about a trip to Cabo she is taking. Wash, rinse, repeat. That's the new Piper in a nut shell."

I shake my head in shame. The Piper I knew before would never travel alone. "Does she ever ask about me?" I can't help myself I need to know. I look down and trace my love is pain tattoo with my finger. I look up making eye contact with her.

"No. After the fiasco where I gave you her number. She and I agreed not to talk about you." Nikki says with a sad smile. "But, she was fishing for information this morning. Lorna called her last night. She wanted to know if she knew who I crashed with, asked if you were hot."

"And?" I ask I can't help it.

"I told her she didn't know you, and that you weren't horrible to look at."

"Do you think I should try to approach her in a public place?"

"I don't know Vause that could be risky. I mean she is finally off probation, so if she hits you she won't go back to prison. But, I wouldn't promise she won't murder you. You remember her temper. That is one thing that hasn't changed."

The waiter returns with our meal. I wait until he is walking away to respond.

"Nik, I think it's my only option."

"Maybe we should wait until Polly is back from vacation, and ask her?"

I roll my eyes. "Fuck, Polly Hobby. That fucking bitch won't agree to shit. She still fucking hates me. She won't let me near Piper either. She fucking tossed me out on my ass at Popi's grandopening before Piper could see me. I cannot believe Piper still talks to her after everything. I mean she fucking married Larry."

Nikki holds her hands up in surrender. "Alright we won't involve her. If you want to do this in a public place, eh, you may have your chance. She agreed to think about coming to the club tonight. If she does that would be your chance. What do you think? Ya?"

I smile. "Perfect."

"I'll let you know what she decides. But keep in mind and be warned, she is still very unpredictable at times." Nikki finishes.

I nod in silent agreement. We table talk of Piper, finish our meal together, talking about life and our other aspects of it.

After we hug and say our goodbyes. Nikki promises to keep me informed on the plans for tonight. Piper or no Piper tonight I was still coming. It was time she and I talked. She wouldn't answer letters, she wouldn't answer the phone, and so face to face would have to do. I was determined. She needed to hear me out.

* * *

**PIPER'S POV**

Since Nikki has gone to lunch the store has been quite busy. Thankfully the rush has seemed to slow down. I look around the store and I smile. It is then that my phone goes off. I know the ringtone immediately it's Polly.

"Hey, Pol."

"Hey, P. How are things?"

"Good. Barney's placed an order to be filled. I pretty much filled it last night. Store has been steady this morning."

"Oh god P. I am so sorry. We were hoping that order wouldn't come until after I returned and before your vacation."

"Pol, it is alright. We did some of it before you left. I just finished it last night. Now I am just waiting for Nikki to get back from lunch so I can box it up and call them to come and get it. Anyway how is my godson and Disney? Are you all having fun?"

"We are having a blast! Thank you for making us do this. Finn, he is good. Has been so excited it is hard to keep up with him. Finn is currently off with Larry on Splash Mountain."

I laugh. "Kid always has loved the water."

"Yes, he has. Listen P, promise me that you'll do something fun tonight. After filling that order, which must have taken some time."

"It did. But, okay. Nikki has been begging me to come out to the club with them tonight."

"Good, do it Piper. Please."

"Alright I will. I won't be out late though. I promised Cal and Neri I'd watch Clair." I laugh. I was already planning on it. A night of dancing and a few drink sounded delightful. I look to see more customer entering the store. "Pol I gotta go. Customers just walked in."

"Alright, have fun tonight. See you Sunday." Polly finishes and we both hang up.

I tend to the customers. As I am about finished with them twenty minutes later, Kira an associate come in for work, and Nikki returns. We make eye contact and smile at each other, and she waves the bag of food at me as she passes me, it is then that I smell it. I haven't smelled it in years, and I sell zero product with that scent in it. So why the fuck do I smell marzipan. I shrug, maybe I am crazy. I watch her retreat into my office where she puts my food. I quickly finish with the customers and they leave. I glance around the store to make sure its empty. I touch base with Kira my associate then go towards my office.

I enter the office and look for Nikki. She is seated across from my desk. I take a seat opposite her. I am starving and immediately start to attack the food. "How'd you know I loved cobb salad?" I ask as I take my first big bite.

Nikki laughs. "I had some help." She then looks everywhere. Then finally meets my questioning eyes. Nikki rolls her eyes. "I asked Polly."

"Th-an-k y-ou." I choke out shoving more into my mouth. Nikki makes a face.

"Disgusting Chapman. Smaller bites please. Before you choke eh. Although if you do happen to choke and pass out, I'd be more than happy to give you CPR." Nikki finishes using her hands and making a honking gesture.

I chuckle as I finish chewing and swallow what I have in my mouth, waiting until Nikki is taking a drink of her water before I respond. "In your dreams, Nichols. We're already tunnel twins. So you'll never get with this." I pause as Nikki begins to sputter. I laugh as Nikki tries to gain her composer.

"Fuckin hell Chapman. How'd you figure it out?"

I roll my eyes. "Please, the day I walked into that cube after Larry had dumped me I could smell the sex in the air. The shit eating grin on your face telling me to leave wasn't subtle either."

Nikki looks uncomfortable. For once I'd like to talk to her about Alex. I know they still speak and I am, but I am not curious about her still. I watch as she shrugs, then changes the subject. "You decided if you're joining us or not tonight Chapman?"

I let it go because it's my fault. I made her promise not to bring her up around me. I smile. "I will on one condition."

Nikki lights up like a Christmas tree and I can't help but smile back at her. "What's this condition, chap?"

"When I am done with my salad, help me box up this order for Barneys. Until then get your ass out there and re-stock the shelves. Then together we will inventory to see what else we need to make." I state as I take another bite of my salad.

Nikki beams and claps. "I, I Chapman. I'm on it. We're gonna party tonight." I watch as she gets up exiting the office. Her excitement about it makes me laugh, and I am looking forward to it as well.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I am currently seated at the bar in Bossa Nova. I was thrilled to receive a text from Nikki telling me Piper would be in attendance tonight. I agreed to stay out of sight until the time was right. Piper was currently on the dance floor with Nicky, Lorna, and Taystee. Piper kept looking around as if uncomfortable. It was odd and made my job of staying out of site a little harder. However I was the master of hiding. Piper looked amazing. She was decked out and looked smoking hot. She was in a LBD that left little to the imagination, the heels she chose made her already long legs, look even longer. I missed those legs. Her make-up was a little different. She'd gone a little heavier, and added a smoky eye. It's very clear that she is taking great care of herself. She's drinking margaritas tonight, I chuckle at the irony. I watch as they make their way back to the table, Piper however makes her way to the bathroom. I look back to the table looking for Nikki. I don't see her. I then look at my phone and I get the text to go after her.

I stand and slowly make my way towards the bathroom. As I make it to the door I stop, I take a deep breath. It was now or never. With that in mind I push the door open and stepped in. It is at that moment, that a closed stall door opens and Piper steps out. She walks to the sink and begins to wash her hands. As she looks into the mirror I prepare myself, I don't know what Piper I am going to get. The last time I walked up on her in prison she screamed in my face and then ran away. This time however as we lock eyes, blue meeting green she pauses, shock crosses her face before it's replaced with something else. She drops her head as she turns off the sink.

It is then that I hear it. Her sarcastic laughter. She turns and looks at me and stops laughing. Her face holds all the pent up rage and anger.

"Alex, what the fuck?" she hisses at me finally.

Angry Piper it is. I hold my hands up. "We need to talk…"

* * *

**AN: What do you think so far? do you like it? Give me feed back? Give me ideas. What do you want to see? The only thing i will promise right now is that Vauseman is endgame.**


	2. Animals

**AN: Wow. Let me start by saying I loved all the reviews, favs, follows, and feedback that I got. I was not expecting that. So thanks, to all of you who took the time out of your day to do that. I know the story has some grammar and run on issues. I apologize for that.. I am currently looking for a beta and haven't been able to get one with a decent turn around. I don't like to keep readers waiting when I've completed a chapter. So a lot of the time i rush through editing. The first chapter I edited after a very long and grueling work shift. Again i am so Sorry for that, and i will work at being better about this.  
**

**I also want to take a few moments and make myself clear. I Love both Piper, and Alex with all of there character flaws. Both are beautiful in there own ways. That being said Alex, hides hers a little better then Piper does. Piper wears hers on her sleeve, and sometimes face. she often acts before she thinks things through. Where as Alex hides behind books, and dark humor. She is stealthy and sure when she makes a move. That's just some of the reason why I love these two. Honestly the list is endless.**

**Anyways here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of Orange is the New Black and Netflix**

_I stand and slowly make my way towards the bathroom. As I make it to the door I stop, I take a deep breath. It was now or never. With that in mind I push the door open and stepped in. It is at that moment, that a closed stall door opens and Piper steps out. She walks to the sink and begins to wash her hands. As she looks into the mirror I prepare myself, I don't know what Piper I am going to get. The last time I walked up on her in prison she screamed in my face and then ran away. This time however as we lock eyes, blue meeting green she pauses, shock crosses her face before it's replaced with something else. She drops her head as she turns off the sink._

_It is then that I hear it. Her sarcastic laughter. She turns and looks at me and stops laughing. Her face holds all the pent up rage and anger. _

"_Alex, what the fuck?" she hisses at me finally._

_Angry Piper it is. I hold my hands up. "We need to talk…" _

* * *

**Piper's POV**

When we get to the club we grab a table. I decide I am in the mood for margaritas. Drinks are flowing we're having a good time. So far it's just Nikki, Lorna, and I.

Lorna is busy playing a game on her phone ignoring Nikki and I.

"Chapman, you ever text Jade to meet you tonight?" Nikki asks me as we wait for the others to arrive.

"I did. Said she'd be here, and that she would text when she was on her way."

"Alright, way to go Chapman."

"Nikki, how is the bar coming along?" I ask.

Nikki shurgs. "I have the plans in motion. I have a good spot, its prime, eh. But uh, I am having a hard time finding financial backers. Nobody will lend money to an ex-con. My mom gave me some, so I guess that's something but it's not enough. So, still looking for investors."

"I'm sorry Nik. I'm sure you'll find someone." I say as I take a large drink. I make a mental note to check my finances to see if I can help her.

Lorna nods. "She's workin really hard on this. I hope someone gives her a break. I am really proud of her."

"I haven't lost hope yet." Nikki says as she looks at her phone. Nikki then knocks her drink back quickly. "I'm gonna get another round. Eh, you ready?"

I look at my drink and it is still half full. I follow Nikki's lead and knock it back quickly. "Sure."

Nikki beams. "Be right back." With that she goes to the bar.

Lorna is engrossed in her game. I chuckle. She's only been out a few months. I was the same way when released. Looking toward the door I see Taystee making her way towards us. As we make eye contact I smile at her.

"Hey girls, how are you doing tonight?"

Lorna looks up from her phone and smiles. "Doing real good. Almost beat another level here. I am in the zone." Taystee and I laughed.

"You look smokin' Piper. Date tonight?" Taystee asked me as she took a seat next to me.

"It's not a date. Just this girl that works at the coffee shop, she won't stop hitting on me. She gave me her number. So we are just gonna hang out, have some fun." I finish with a shrug.

Taystee laughs. "Okay. So how've you been?"

"Really good. How about you?" I ask

"I am good. Got a job as a waitress." She beams.

"That's awesome! Congratulations." I say. "Where is Poussey?"

"She called me. She got held up at work. Said she'd be here as soon as her shift ended." Taystee says.

I turn and look towards the bar. Nikki is finally heading back our way. I smile. She hands me my margarita. "What the hell took you so long?" I question.

Nikki shrugs. "Chapman, there was a huge line."

I nod in understanding and take a drink of my margarita. I don't know why but all of a sudden I get an uncomfortable feeling. Like I am being watched. I look around but see nothing. It's odd. I am about to look towards the bar when Nikki gets my attention.

"Eh, Hey Chapman, have you heard from Jade yet?" Nikki asks.

I look at my phone. "No not yet."

Taystee excuses herself to go and get a drink. I look at Nikki who is looking at Lorna shaking her head, who is still playing with her phone. "eh-a, Lorna. You maybe wanna spend some time with us?"

Lorna looked up from her phone towards Nikki and smiled. "I am so sorry. You know how I can get carried away." Lorna then tucked her phone away.

Taystee returned as Walk the moon "Shut up and dance" started to play. She sat her drink down and started to scream. "Oh, come on bitches. It's time to hit the dance floor."

We all got up laughing and headed to the dance floor. The beat took over and I danced. All of us did. Laughing and having a great time with each other. I kept looking around because I still felt as if I was being watched. But, I never seen anything. So I just danced harder as the songs changed. After a few songs they put on a slow number. We then made our way back to our table. I took a drink of my margarita and checked my phone. Jade had texted. I looked at Nikki and the others.

"I'm gonna use the restroom. Jade will be here in a few."

"Alright, Chapman. Hurry back, eh." Nikki said with a wave.

I quickly make it to the bathroom, and walked inside. Shockingly it was empty. I went into a stall and used it. I heard the door as I exited the stall but I didn't look up. I kept my focus on washing my hands. However after not hearing any movement I look into the mirror.

It's then that I see Alex. I am shocked. I find myself check her out, and the only thing that comes to mind is how sexy she is. I drop my head and I release a sarcastic laugh as I shut off the water. A million emotions run through me at this point. The one that takes dominance is anger. I spin towards her glaring.

"Alex, what the fuck?" I hiss

Her hands are up. "We need to talk." She says as she takes a step closer to me.

"I don't want to talk to you. If I did I would have responded to the letters." I say as I begin to shake with rage.

"Come on Pipes…" she says as she steps forward and finally touches me.

I immediately feel the sparks fly. It shocks me but the nickname angers me. I step back slapping her hand away. "Do not fucking call me that, and do not touch me."

Alex holds her hands up. "I'm sorry. But, come on Piper. Just hear me out, you don't know everything. We've gotta get to a point to where we can both be around our friends."

I look into her eyes, she is pleading. To be honest it is nice to see her. I take a few moments and take deep breaths to calm myself as I study her. She is as beautiful as ever. I know this needs to happen, but I'm just not ready. I look down at my feet to brake the staring contest.

I've destroyed my life twice now for her. It took me a long time to get back to this point. I am not sure I could survive another hit. But, everyone is right. I need to do this if I am ever going to move on. With that thought a pain hits me in the chest and I feel tears coming on. "Alex, I can't do this right now." I look up to her eyes and they are still pleading with me.

"Then when Piper?" Alex questions me, her eye now too swimming with tears. "I just want a chance to explain. I know my track record is shit Piper. But, I didn't like the way things went down either. I just want a chance to talk it out. Please."

I look away. I can see it on her face already. This pains her almost as much as it pains me. I think for a moment. "Tomorrow, at noon at Brooklyn Bridge Park. I'll have my niece Clair with me."

Alex nods in understanding. "Okay. How do I get a hold of you? You've blocked me."

I pull out my phone showing it to Alex. I pull up my blocked numbers list. It's easy she is the only number I've ever blocked. I unblock it and send a message to her phone. However I also notice a message from Jade. She is here, waiting at the bar. "I've got to get back out there. I have someone waiting for me." I finish as I step around her to exit the bathroom.

"Can I stay and have drinks with Nikki and everyone?" I hear her ask.

I look back at her. "You can do whatever you want." Is all I say as I then leave her in the bathroom.

I quickly walk back to the others. I grab my margarita and down it.

"Eh, Chapman. You Okay?" Nikki asks as I slam my glass back on the table.

I then look to her, she looks guilty as fuck. I know now she knows what just happen. I am still pissed so I decide to table the conversations. "You and I will talk later. Alex will be joining you in a moment. I will be at the bar with Jade." I finish. I don't wait for a response and I walk to the bar.

I spot Jade immediately, she is already looking my way. "Hey, sorry. I was in the bathroom. How are you?" I ask.

She looks me up and down, and a smile beams across her face as I come to a stop in front of her. "Much better now. Damn. You look good enough to eat." Jade states as she licks her lips.

I smile as I then check her out. "You look pretty damn good yourself."

"Thanks. Would you like a drink?" she asks.

"I've been drinking margaritas tonight. However shots sound better. Are you a fan a tequila?" I ask signaling the bartender.

"Sure."

The bartender approaches and I quickly order six shots of tequila. Once they are lined up and filled in front of me I push three towards Jade.

"Wow you're not playing are you?" she says as she lifts a shot towards me.

"I don't play when it comes to tequila." We clink our shot glasses together and down it. I immediately down my other two shots, as Jade is sucking on a lime wedge. I signal for the bartender, pointing that I want a refill on the shots, he signals to give him a minute. I look back to Jade who is smiling, she too then knocks back her shots.

"So, tell me what are you looking for?" Jade asks.

At this time I am really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol I've consumed in a little amount of time. I smile at her as a song Justin Timberlake "Sexy Back" starts to play. I feel the music and I reach over and grab her by the hand. "A dance partner." I then tug her to the dance floor.

We dance with each other. I don't know how many songs we danced to, she is in front of me with her back to me. I have one of my legs between hers and she is grinding on me, as I move with her running my hands up and down her sides. Then all too soon a slow song comes on and we break apart. I look at her and she looks at me. I don't want to do this, and to my surprise her eyes reflect the same thing.

"Let's get another drink." She states to which I nod and follow her.

Once at the bar I point to where my friends are sitting and I tell the bartender I want a round of shots for all of us and a pitcher of beer. I then look to Jade. "You interested in meeting some people?"

"Sure."

Once I have the tray of drinks in hand, Jade grabbing the glasses we head towards the table. I put on a smile as we reach them. "Hey, I've got shots, and beer." I say as I set the tray down.

I then put my arm around Jade and pull her forward. "Everyone I want you to meet, Jade. Jade, I want you to meet my friends. This is Taystee, Poussey, Lorna, and Nikki…" I hiccup and then look to Alex. "This is Alex." I see hurt in her eyes, and feel guilty I honestly didn't mean for the pause.

"Nice to meet all of you." Jade says as we both take a seat.

We settle in and conversation is flowing. Jade is clicking well. Everyone really seems to like her. I am starting to sober, and it doesn't go unnoticed to me that Alex is silent, and only speaking when spoken to. The pitcher of beer goes quicker than expected.

I stand and look to Nikki. "Nik, wanna come with me and get more drinks?" she looks to Alex who won't make eye contact with her, nor will she make eye contact with me.

Nikki looks at me and gives me a tight smile. "Yeah, let's go."

We start walking towards the bar. "It's nice to see you having a good time blondie."

"Thanks" I say as we reach the bar and place an order for another pitcher of beer.

"So what has she said?" I ask

"Jade? You were there, didn't you hear?" Nikki says with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes. "Don't be cute, you know who I mean." I finish as we reach the bar.

Nikki looks at me. "You really want to talk about this now?"

"Yes. I know you had something to do with the encounter tonight. So speak." I hiss

"Okay, look. The only thing she said was that you agreed to talk. But, you're hurting her. You've been basically dry humping Jade on the dance floor all night."

I gasp. "That wasn't my intention. I don't want to hurt her, and I was not dry humping Jade. I don't want to play games."

Nikki nodded. "Look I know it wasn't exactly your intention. But Piper if it walks like a duck, talks like a duck. It's probably a duck."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, so what do I do?"

Nikki shrugs. "Ay, that's up to you… I am leaving this between you and Vause to work out." Nikki finishes as she grabs the pitcher of beer placed before her. "Now, let's get this back to our thirsty girls."

With that we quickly return to the table. As we approach Maroon 5 "Animals" starts playing.

Jade jumps up grabbing my hand. "I love this song. Come on we have to dance." Then she is tugging me towards the dance floor. I am suddenly uncomfortable but, I move with Jade, but this time I keep my hands to myself. I find myself listening to the lyrics.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals, mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals, mals_

_Baby I'm_

_So what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

It makes me think of Alex. I look towards the table and we lock eyes. Blue, meeting green. I want to look away but I can't. So I just stare and listen to the music. Our eyes speak for us they always have.

_So if I run it's not enough_

_You're still in my head, forever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do_

_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

_But don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

I shiver as I continue to listen to the lyrics. It's true. But I continue to stare at Alex. I see a million emotions playing through her eyes. The biggest are guilt, and regret. I find myself getting lost in memories of the two of us.

_Yeah you can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me, but no_

Our first meeting, her pursuing me. Our first time, her girlfriend punching me, I pursuing her. The fun trips, that soon took a dark and scary turn. Paris where I left her. My eyes burn as tears threaten to escape. I still hate myself for leaving her like I did. But what has been done cannot be undone.

_Oh, baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals, mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals, mals_

_Baby I'm_

Memories from Litchfield flash through my mind. We've had some great times. However the truth still remains. No matter what we do, we always end up hurting one another. I don't want to hurt anymore, and I also don't want to hurt her anymore.

_This is pain, this is love_

_This is sent from above_

_This a gift from the Gods_

_This was meant to be_

_You can run, you can hide_

_You can front, you can lie_

_But in time you gon' find you was meant for me_

_You apart of me and I'm apart of you…_

It's at this point that I cannot take it anymore. I look away from Alex, as the tears I've been holding back finally fall. It's true despite everything I still love her, even if I don't know everything. I stop Jade. "I am sorry, I need some air…" with that I am gone. I go outside, around the side of the club and I let my tears finally fall.

I don't know how long I am there. I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I look up to find Jade, and she is holding out tissues. I take them. "Thank you. I'm sorry." I say as I then start to wipe my face.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Jade states. "I do have questions though."

I look up at Jade. "Okay, what are they?"

She proceeds to look around. "Not here. I'll be right back."

With that I watch Jade walk away. I take the time to collect myself. I use the camera on my phone to sort out what is left of my make-up. When I look up I see her walking back towards me. She has our things. "Come on." she says and she holds out her hand.

I reach out and take it. Soon we are seated in a diner. She orders us each coffee.

As the mugs are set before us and the waitress walks away I finally speak. "I'm sorry." I say as I look into her eyes.

She shakes her head. "You don't need to be. But, let's be honest. I think you're gorgeous. Which is way I flirted and was as relentless as I was. I thought you felt the same, and were just playing hard to get. But…" she trails off.

"But?"

"After tonight it's clear that isn't the case. I like you but now I think we'd be better friends."

I take a deep breath out of relief. "Yeah, I have a fucked up dating history. I asked you out tonight because I wanted to have some fun. I do like you, but just as a friend. However things happen and yeah. I'm sorry." I trail off uncomfortable.

Jade sighs. "Well, that settles it. We can be friends." Jade finishes as she reaches across the table holding out her hand.

I smile as I place my hand in hers. We shake. "Friends." I say in agreement.

"So, this Alex. Is she an ex?" Jade asks as she releases my hand.

I laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

Jade shrugs. "She only stared daggers at us the whole time we were dancing. Then I didn't miss the pain in her eyes when you introduced everyone at the table as your friend but her. Not to mention the weird stare down you two hand when animals was playing."

I laugh. "So yes. Obvious." I shake my head.

"Do you want to talk about her?"

I look at Jade and she seems sincere. "It's a long story." I say.

Jade just laughs. "We've got time. It's up to you. I'll listen." she says as she lifts her mug and take a sip of coffee.

I then take my time, and I tell her everything.

* * *

**ALEX'S POV **

Piper just ran out of the club crying. I get up to go after her but Nikki holds me in place. "Let her go Vause. Let her work her shit out."

I find myself getting angry. "It isn't her shit Nikki, It's ours."

Nikki rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Do it tomorrow as discussed. Besides Jade went after her."

I sit down with a huff. I hear everyone laughing. "Vause you need to reign in that jealousy." Taystee says as she drinks her beer.

I scoff. "Easy for you to say. You didn't just watch the love of your life, try to move on with someone else."

Everyone at the table laughs at this. It angers me. "What's so funny?"

Lorna who is still laughing responds. "Piper hasn't moved on at all. If anything she is hiding and she is stuck. I think the song struck a chord with her. She may have been with Jade tonight, but, she is still stuck with you in her head."

I am silent. Could this be true? "Well, to me it looked as if she was trying to move on."

To this everyone laughs again. Lorna looks to Nikki. "And they always call me loco in to coco."

Nikki reaches over and wraps her arms around Lorna. "That's okay. I love you anyway."

At this point everyone starts to drone on. I've lost interest, so I just sit in silence and nurse my beer. What I was interested in left the building. If I am being honest with myself I am nervous for tomorrow. It's been 3 and half years, and we're finally going to talk. With that thought in mind I drain the rest of my beer. I stand and pull some money out of my pocket putting on the table.

"Alright I am calling it a night. You ladies take care. I'll see you later." With that I am off.

I exit the club and start to walk home. Within twenty minutes I am in my apartment. I open the fridge and grab a water, I walk to the couch and plop down. I pull my phone out of my pocket and check it. I have a text.

I remember then that Piper had sent me a text after unblocking my number. I open the screen to read it. I chuckle as I see she called me an asshole. I can't help it, I hit the respond button.

Alex to Piper: This asshole is texting to make sure you've fully unblocked her number, and that you've either a. made it home safely. Or B. if not at home said asshole wants to know if you are currently safe. Are you okay?

I wait and wait and don't receive a response. I set my phone down and turn on the tv. As I am channel surfing trying to find something to watch my phone pings. I check it.

Piper to Alex: Yes, asshole is unblocked.

I notice quickly that she didn't answer the other question. So I ask her again.

Alex to Piper: Did you make it home safely, and are you okay? Inquiring asshole would like to know.

I am thrilled when she responds immediately.

Piper to Alex: I am at home. As for the other part I am taking the fifth. You still good to meet at Brooklyn Bridge Park?

Alex to Piper: Yes of course. Noon right?

Piper to Alex: Noon yes. Good night asshole.

Alex to Piper: Good Night.

I chuckle again as I reread our conversation. I set my phone down and watch the news. Once it's done I decide to try and get some sleep.

I wake with a start I don't know what woke me up. I grab my phone a check it. I have a text from Piper. I open it immediately.

Piper to Alex: I won't have my niece today. She is sick. Did you want to meet earlier? I was thinking Black Brick coffee shop, around 11.

I check the time and see that it's 8:30. Reading that she wants to meet earlier has my nerves going. However I don't want to keep her waiting in fear of making her angry. So I respond.

Alex to Piper: I like the way you think. See you at 11.

I walk to the closet and choose my clothes for the day. I select a pair of dark wash jeans, and a comfortable grey sweater with a black boyfriend tank top under it. I make my way into the bathroom and turn on the shower. As that is warming up I use the toilet. I check the temperature of the water in the shower. It's perfect. I climb in. I go about the morning slowly getting ready.

Once fully dressed I do my hair. It was difficult, I am shaking due to the nerves. I then decide to start on my make-up. It's useless. I cannot get my eyeliner right, I keep fucking it up because of my shaking hands. I pick up my phone and call Nikki. Maybe talking with her will calm me down.

"Hey, Vause."

"Hi, I am panicking. I can't get my make-up right. So I am calling you. Any advice for me?"

I hear Nikki chuckling. "Eh, okay. Let me think. Oh, don't take a laxative and a sleeping pill in the same day."

I laugh. "What the fuck. That's not what I was looking for."

Nikki sighs into the phone. "I swear you two are going to be the death of me."

My ears perk up. "You've talked to Piper?"

Nikki laughs. "Yes. She is quite nervous too."

"What do I do?" I plead with Nikki.

"Eh, alright look I'll tell you the same thing I told her. You've been dancing around each other for years. Now you're finally going to air your shit out, eh. Be one hundred percent honest with each other."

I release a breath. "You're right. Thanks Nikki."

"You're welcome. Eh, anything else?"

"No." Is all I say.

"Alright. I have to go, eh. I've got customers to tend too."

"Okay, thanks again. Bye, Nikki." I hang up the phone.

I look in the mirror. "Come on Vause. You can do this." I state giving myself a pep talk.

I then pick up my eyeliner pen. Shockingly enough my hand is steadier. I get my make-up perfect.

Walking out of the bathroom I quickly slip on some comfortable shoes. Checking the time it's already after 10. I mutter a fuck. I tidy up and then I am off to meet Piper.

* * *

It is a quarter to eleven when I finally walk into the coffee shop. I don't see Piper, so I order myself a coffee and take a seat in the back of the coffee shop facing the door. Piper walks in at 11. She spots me immediately. She places her order, then motions to the table. The barista nods at her, then she makes her way towards me. I stand.

"Hi."

"Hi." She says back.

I motion at the chair across from me. "Take a seat."

With that we both finally sit down. I rest my arms on the table as she tucks hers under the table. Neither of us say anything. However we both seem to be studying each other. The barista brings Piper her coffee and the spell is broken. As he walks away we make eye contact again.

"This is totally weird." I state with a smile.

I watch as Piper returns the smile, then brings her arm up from underneath the table. She reaches across and wraps her fingers around my wrist where my sweater sits. She then rubs her fingers back a forth. Then she pulls back no longer touching me, then to my surprise she speaks.

"I like your sweater. It's soft. Like your resolve when you're offered a plea deal." She states sarcastically.

And we're off I think to myself. "Look Piper. I am sorry. It came down at the very last minute. I was looking at more time then you. My lawyer told me that if I testified against Kubra that I could walk that same day, with my passport privileges re-instated after my probation."

"But it made me a perjurer, and you a free woman." She slightly hisses.

I get frustrated and push my glasses to the top of my head. "I thought you were going to tell the truth." I hiss back holding my hands palms up towards her.

"And I thought you were going to lie." She spits back.

I raise my hands. "Jesus we're like a fucking O'henry story." I say in exasperation.

This earns a chuckle from Piper, and I can't help it. I join in the laughter.

"It's good to finally see your face, and talk to you."

Piper shakes her head at me. "I don't know what to say…"

"You've had every right to be angry." I defend her.

She sighs. "I don't know if I am angry so much anymore. I am confused by you."

I sit back and cross my arms over my chest and chuckle a little. "I am confused by me too. You of all people know I am the master of handling things completely wrong."

"Well that's an understatement." She says

"I fucked up okay. I couldn't get word to you. Believe me I tried. I may not have stayed in prison, but I was just released with probation. I've been really fucking lonely Piper." It's true. Like her I've had zero stable relationships.

"Oh, well I am sure you found someone to keep your bed warm." She states as she leans back and looks away for a moment.

I shake my head at her. "Piper I was alone when I was released. I knew Kubra had been put away but I was still scared. Scared for you and for myself. I got so use to sleeping with the lights on, that I was totally freaked out by the dark."

She crosses her arms across her chest.

"My actual probation officer was a joke. His name was David Crockett."

Piper laughs, and I smile at her. "Davey fuckin Crockett was my probation officer."

"Like king of the wild frontier?" she asks still laughing.

Her laughter is music to my ears. I just want to hear it again. So I keep going. "More like king of sitting on his fat fucking ass, stuffing his face with swiss rolls, just hoping to bust me for some infraction. They are supposed to help you transition you know. They don't give a fuck about ex-cons."

Piper drops her head for a moment. "You got off on probation. I ended serving 21 months, congratulations. Your lawyer was a way better lawyer then Larry's dad." Piper states as she then takes a sip of her coffee.

I take a sip of mine. "I am truly sorry Piper, there is nothing I can do to make it better. Thankfully my lawyer was better. I tried to get you the same deal, but they denied it after you lied. I ended up doing what I said I wanted. With Kubra now dead, I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore. You and I are safe." I shiver at the thought of what could've happen had it not gone right. Piper notices.

"Are you sure you're safe? I mean Kubra ran a good sized ring." She asks and she truly looks scared.

My heart clenches at her concern. I nod. "Yes, he was killed in prison. Everyone else that was involved is in prison, gone, or dead. I'm totally safe."

I watch as Piper releases a breath. "So what do you do for a living now?" she says as we lock eyes.

I smile. "I am still an importer. Just this time on a legal scale. You'd be surprised at the prices people are willing to pay to get what they really want."

Piper nods in understanding, but smiles at me. "What about you? I know you have Popi which is amazing by the way. How are things with the family?" I probe.

Piper's smile falls. "My family disowned me shortly after my release from prison. I came out fully to my parents, said they couldn't have an ex-con, lesbian daughter at social functions. That I'd be and even bigger embarrassment then I already was. Cal is the only one I keep in contact with now, but he is always busy with Neri and Clair. So I don't see him often. I don't really have anyone. So I've come to rely on me." She finishes looking away.

My heart breaks a little, and I curse Bill and Carol for doing this to their daughter. I reach out and stroke the back of her hand with my finger. She looks at me.

"I am sorry Piper. I am sorry for all of it. I'd like to change that, and I know that my track record is shit. But, I really do love you."

Piper pulls back shaking her head. "Yeah, well I hate you." Piper states.

I shake my head at her. "No you don't. Don't lie" I challenge keeping eye contact with her. Piper tears up and shakes her head again.

"No... no I don't. I just… I don't trust you."

This breaks my heart, but, I totally understand where she is coming from. "So how do we fix it? I don't want to go back to not speaking, and ignoring each other. If I am being completely honest Piper, I want you back. I was somewhat serious in the back of that van when I told you I wanted to be your prison wife."

Piper shrugs. "I don't want to go back to ignoring each other either but, I also don't want to go back into a relationship…" She trails off. Her words break my fucking heart. I am about to say something when she continues to speak.

"Alex, I spent 21 months in prison. I've ruined my life twice for us, only to be let down by you. I don't know if I'd survive if it happen again. I don't want to hurt you. That is just how I feel. I don't know what else to do."

I look at her and she looks at me, at a loss for words so she shrugs. I keep thinking and then it hits me. "Why don't we try to be friends?" I suggest

Piper gives me a look, and then she is laughing. Laughing so hard she almost has tears coming down her beautiful face. "Friends?" she manages to say in between fits of laughter.

I continue to look at her as if she has lost her mind. "What is so funny?"

Piper finally stops and takes some deep breaths. After wiping her eyes she looks at me. "We've never been friends. You yourself pointed that out back at Litchfield when you were locked in the dryer."

I stop as the memory flashes through my mind. I shudder. "That stupid fucking god damned dryer. You're right I did." I say with a raise of my eyebrow as she chuckles. "However, maybe I was wrong. Maybe we should try to be friends, see where it goes from there. What do you say? Want to be my friend?" I finish as I hold out my hand.

Piper shakes her head again. "How would this even work?"

I smile. "We spend time together. Do things friends do. Things we have in common." Is that something you'd like to try?" I say holding my hand out.

Piper smirks back, this time finally taking my hand. "You've got yourself a friend Vause. So what would you like to do friend?" She finishes with a sarcastic chuckle.

I smile, and a shiver runs up my spine at her words. The words were music to my ears, but also sounded like an idle threat.

"Want to go for a walk? We could go to the park, continue talking?" I ask

Piper nods. "Alright let's go."

I stand and motion for Piper to go first. As she does I cannot hide my beaming smile. We did it, we talked, and she'd agreed to try to be friends. I am so giddy I want to dance. I take a deep breath to get my emotions in check. Today was a win, but, if I wanted to win Piper back the real challenge was about to start.

Challenge accepted I thought to myself. I'd do anything, to make Piper mine again. I loved her, with all of my heart. It was time for me to prove my love. She'd proven hers in a testimony. I owed this to her, and most of all to myself.

* * *

**AN Part 2: If you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading. Again sorry for any grammer and or spelling errors. If you are or know of a beta that could help. Please send them my way. Please let me know what you think. Write me a review, send me a message. Any and all feedback is welcome. Just please be respectful. Sharing a piece of your art with someone is never easy. Nothing and or no one is perfect all of the time. Until next time, take care everyone.**

**KSmitty**


	3. Put Put and Flying Assholes

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of Orange is the New Black and Netflix**

**AN: I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Sorry for any spelling and or grammar errors. i have some big ideas in the works. So I am going to try and post two chapters this week. **

**Piper's POV**

After mine and Alex's well overdue and emotional conversation in the coffee shop, things go better. We spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon in the park. I am amazed at how easy it is. Which it really shouldn't, we've always had amazing chemistry. Alex was currently using a bathroom, I was standing leaning on a railing overlooking the water and the Brooklyn Bridge. The air was warm, and sun was out. I lifted my head towards the sky to let the sun warm my face. It was a beautiful August day. I hear my phone ping, a notification of an email.

I pull it from my back pocket and check it. It was from the resort in Cabo. They were informing me that they had impending hurricane force storms in the forecast, and offering me a chance to reschedule. I mutter a "Fuck." As I continue to read. I didn't see Alex approaching, nor did I know she had heard me.

"What's wrong Piper?" she asks

I jump and lose the grip I had on my phone slightly almost sending it swimming into the harbor. As I get a better grip I spin around and face her. "Jesus, Alex. You startled me." I say as I place my phone back in my pocket and put a hand over my racing heart.

"Sorry. I heard you mutter a fuck as you were looking at your phone just now. What was it?"

I sigh. "I have a two week trip planned to go to cabo, they are expecting hurricane force storms over the next two weeks. I am going to have to reschedule it."

"Oh, well that sucks. But, at least they informed you and are giving you a chance to re-schedule. Isn't that a good thing?"

I think about it for a moment. "Yeah, you're right." I say as I turn and look out over the water again.

Alex comes up next to me. "It's so beautiful out here."

"Yes, it is." I say in agreement. I have things that I need to do, and I know she does too. However I am not ready for our time to be done just yet. "What do you want to do?" I ask looking over to Alex, the look on her face is telling me she is thinking the same thing.

She smiles. "Want to play some put-put? We use to do that sometimes before. What do ya say? I use to kick your ass all the time. Let's see if I've still got it."

I laugh. "Now you're mistaken. Is your age finally effecting your memory Vause, because I use to beat you all the time." I say in challenge both of us locking eyes.

"No, it isn't, and you didn't. I let you win. I had my reasons." Alex says with a shrug, I see something reflected in them but she looks away from me quickly. What it tells me is she was telling the truth.

She looks uncomfortable so I don't push. Instead I accept the challenge. "Alright, Vause. You're on. Let's go. This time don't hold back." I say as we fall in step with each other.

"Be careful what you ask for." Alex says with a chuckles

I shake my head. "That's what everyone says when they really suck."

We spend the afternoon playing, making jokes, and getting to know each other again. As we reach the 9th hole our competitive sides are getting the better of us. We are dead even in the score.

The final hole is a par 4, we are two strokes in. "Want to make things interesting, and bet?" I ask with a huge grin.

"What's the bet?" Alex asks with a mischievous smile. It's one that I love, and my stomach erupts with butterflies.

"Well if I win, you have to take me to dinner and a movie of my choice. If you win I take you to a dinner and a movie of your choice." I finish as I rest my club on my foot.

Alex's smile grows. "Alright. You're on. But, you do know I am better at this than you right. I've been taking it easy on you."

I laugh. "Yeah, because all the fucks you've muttered under your breath were subtle, when I matched you hole for hole."

Alex smiles again, eyes twinkling with humor.

"What?" I ask

"You said hole." Alex finishes with a chuckle.

I find myself laughing with her. "I did. What are we five?"

Alex shrugged. "No, just thought it was funny. How do we decide who goes first, on the last ho-le." Alex finishes slowly with a wink.

I reach in my pocket and pull out a coin. "Coin toss?"

Alex nods. "Okay, toss, I'll call."

I smile at her as I toss it in the air. "Tails." She says just as I catch it. I immediately open my hand showing heads. Alex nods. "You first." As she motions

I line up my shot and take it. I hold my breath as the ball rolls towards the hole, and falls in. "Yes!" I cheer as I turn and look to Alex who is also swatting at a wasp flying around her head.

"Nice, shot Piper." She says as she continues to combat the wasp. After a final swat it goes away. I watch as she lines up her shot. That pesky wasp is back. Alex takes her shot, hitting it a little too hard. I turn to watch the ball, it goes straight past the hole into the grass. I smile to myself as I realize she just lost.

"Oh fuck." Alex screams as I hear her club hitting the ground. I turn and look at her quickly. The smile leaves my face immediately and is replaced with concern.

Alex has pushed her glasses up to the top of her head, and she is holding the side of her face. I am in front of her instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Damn wasp stung me in the face." she says still holding her face.

"Let me see."

Alex removes her hand. Her cheek is already starting the swell. I reach out and grab her hand. "Come on my place isn't far." With that we are off.

Soon we are in my apartment. "Take a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen. I'll be right back." I say as I breeze out of the room. I go to the bathroom to grab a clean wash cloth and a facial cleanser. I also get some cortisone cream, Benadryl, and a few Motrin.

As I place everything on the counter, Alex is still holding her face. She gives me a look. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No, I know that hurts. All this will make it feel better. Humor me, okay."

I place the cleanser and wash cloth in front of her. "Here wash your face at the sink." I say as I walk to the freezer grabbing a few ice cube and placing them into a ziploc bag. I then open a drawer and grab a clean kitchen towel. Alex has just finished washing her face, she comes back and sits down.

I open the cortisone cream and put a little on her cheek over the sting, she winces. "Sorry." I say and then hand her the ice and towel. "Ice your face for twenty minutes."

I get up and get her a glass of water. I then give her some motrin and a benadrly. To my surprise she takes them both without hesitation.

As she lowers the glass a water, I see a smile on her face. "Well I owe you dinner and a movie."

I shake my head. "No you don't. We didn't shake on it. I also call interference from the winged asshole." I finish in her defense.

Alex removes the ice from her face to look me in the eye. "It was a bet, Piper. I gave a verbal agreement. Winged asshole or not, I lost. I owe you dinner and a movie. Just promise me a rematch in the future so I can redeem myself."

I shrug. "Okay, but it wasn't fair."

"Thank you for this by the way. You're right it is feeling better." Alex says as she moves the ice.

"You're welcome." I say as I get up as go and grab my laptop. Alex is giving me a look as I return.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks as I open my laptop.

I look at her and smile. "I'm going to reschedule my trip to cabo."

Alex says nothing but pulls out her phone. We're silent and it's a comfortable silence. I quickly reschedule my trip for the week before thanksgiving, plane tickets, and everything. I smile as I shut my laptop.

"So when you going?" Alex asks.

"The week before thanksgiving." I beam, as I then stand and go to her. "Let's have a look at this."

Alex smiles as she takes the ice off. I reach up and put my hands on her face and pull her in. I inspect it and I find myself relieved to find that everything I have done is working. The swelling is down, and the redness is going away. I lock eyes with her, green meeting blue, and the air gets charged. Then I see my Alex. The Alex I had all those years ago before shit hit the fan. I find myself wanting to kiss her. I look to her lips and then to her eyes again. I have to remind myself we are supposed to be just friends.

The way she is looking at me takes my breath away. Then I become hyper aware of how close we are, all I have to do is lean forward a little and my lips would be on hers. I notice her breathing is off too. She then turns her head breaking the eye contact and the spell we were both under. "Can I use your bathroom?" she asks.

"Sure." Is all I respond, as she already gone down the hall and I hear her close the bathroom door.

I walk back over and open up my laptop. Feeling the need to do something. I then remembered I wanted to see if I could help Nikki with the bar. I open my finances, and go over them. After twenty minutes I smile as I notice it is do able. I then remember Alex is still in the bathroom.

I stand and walk towards the door. Just as I reach it she comes out. "Hey" she says as she exits

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Would you like a tour?" I ask with a wave of my hands.

"Sure." She says.

I point to the door behind her. "As you can see that is the bathroom." I turn and open another door. "This is my home office, slash guest room." I say as we step in. I watch as Alex takes in the room.

"It's very nice." She says.

I point to a closed door "that it my bedroom." I watch as she goes to the door and opens it. Walking right into the room.

"It's vary you." She comments as she looks around the room.

She comes out of the room, and she follows me to the living room. "This is my living room." I say as I plop down on the couch. I continue to watch her as she moves around the room. She is taking extra time to look at all of the pictures on my wall. Most of them are from my trips I have taken since I was released. Most of which I was alone, a few Polly came along. A few with Clair, Finn, and one with Cal at stake and shake when I was released. I had begged him to take me. Of course he did. He had captured the moment I had taken my first bite of my burger. It was my first bite of freedom so I framed it.

"So the first thing you did when you got out was get a burger?" Alex questions.

I smile and nod. "And a milkshake."

"How often do you take trips?"

I shrug. "A few every year."

"Always alone?" she asks. I hear something in her voice but I don't know what it is.

"Yeah I like it that way. But, Polly came on a few. Those were fun too."

She then turns to me. I see something in her eyes and then it's gone. As I am about to ask questions her phone goes off. She pulls it out of her pocket and looks at it. "Sorry, I have to take this." She says

"Vause" she answers in a curt tone, as she turns away. She listens intently. "Okay, can reschedule for Monday." After a few she responds again. "Perfect. Thank you."

She hangs up her phone. Then turns back to me. "Well, I am officially free for the rest of the day. What about you?"

I sigh. "I've got to stop in at Popi and go over some paperwork, but it could also wait until tomorrow. Other than that I no plans. Why?"

Alex smiles at me. "Because I'd like to follow through on taking you to dinner and a movie."

"You don't have too." I say

She waves her had in a dismissive manner. "I want too."

I sigh, she seems to have forgotten about the Benadryl I gave her. "I can't tonight. But, I can tomorrow. After five, you can pick me up from Popi's."

Alex looks at me confused. "Why not tonight? You said you didn't have any plans. Do you not want to spend time with me?"

I chuckle. "Of course I want to spend time with you. Today has been a blast, minus the winged asshole. But, Al, you seem to have forgotten you took a benadryl, if it's anything like the past you'll be out in a few hours."

Alex waves a hand in dismissal. "I'll be fine. It doesn't have that effect on me anymore. Please let me take you out." She pleads

I shake my head no. "Why?"

"Honestly, I just want to stay home for the rest of the day. Order take out and watch a movies on Netflix." I say as I stretch out on my couch.

"Can I join you then?" Alex asks.

"Of course. If you wish." I say with a shrug

Alex pulls her phone out of her pocket. "Chinese, Pizza, or Thai?" she asks looking at me.

We lock eyes and smile. "Thai." We say in unison.

"Egg drop soup, Pad thai, crab Rangoon, and pot stickers?" Alex asks me with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You remember that?" I ask shocked that she remembered all my favorites.

She raises an eyebrow in my direction. "Of course. Be right back. I am going to place the order." She states as she steps into my kitchen. Within a few minutes she is back. She takes a seat next to me leaving a good distance between us.

"Food should be here within thirty minutes." She states as she props her feet up next to mine on the coffee table.

I grab the tv remote and turn Netflix on. "What do you want to watch?"

We argue back a forth on what to watch. We settle on a series "The Walking Dead." We start and season one episode one. As episode two is about to start the doorbell goes off, signaling the arrival of our food.

I pause the tv as Alex goes to get the door, I go to the kitchen to get plates, bowls, forks, and napkins. When I return to the living room she is laying our feast out on the coffee table. I set the items I have down. "What would you like to drink? I have sweet tea, coffee, beer, wine, and water."

Alex smiles at me. "I'll have whatever you are having."

I smile back and return to the kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out two beers. I return and hand her one. We then take turns filling our plates with food. She not only ordered my favorites, but her own.

On top of Egg drop soup, Pad thai, crab Rangoon, and potstickers. She ordered Teriyaki chicken, kow pad, and spring rolls. We pile our plates high and settle in and continue to watch the walking dead. Once we have had our fill, we pause to put things away. I get us each another beer. I note that throughout the day every time we come back to the couch we are closer and closer to each other. About half way through the fifth episode her head hits my shoulder. I look over and notice that she is sound asleep.

I chuckle to myself. The Benadryl has finally claimed her consciousness. I get up and lay her down gently onto the couch. After I put her feet up I return to where her head is resting. I gently lift her head and sit down. I then rest her head on my thigh, and remove her glasses putting them on the end table. I resume watching the show while running my fingers though her hair. It isn't long after that, that I feel myself drifting off.

I am startled awake later by my phone. I go to move and reach for it but I am stopped, an arm is tightening around my stomach. Somehow after falling asleep on the couch with Alex's head in my lap. I wake up to find that not only now are we both laid out on the couch, but I am now Alex's little spoon and we both have a blanket over us.

I carefully grab my phone and check it. It's a text from Polly, saying she will be at the store tomorrow afternoon. I respond and silence my phone. After setting an alarm on my phone, I snuggle back in. I am way too tired and comfortable to move. I quickly fall back asleep.

* * *

ALEX'S POV

I wake slowly. I am comfortable, but a little cold. As I open my eyes I notice the mop of blonde hair in front of me. I smile to myself as I think about our day together yesterday. I honestly hadn't meant to fall asleep on her yesterday. So when I woke up to find my head in her lap and her uncomfortably sleeping. I slowly got up and laid her down, chuckling at the fact that she was still a heavy sleeper.

I went and used the restroom and grabbed a blanket out of the spare bedroom. I then returned to the couch. I slowly climbed behind Piper making her the little spoon and put the blanket over both of us. As I lay there I brushed the hair away from the back of her neck. I smiled as I noticed the beauty fish, I couldn't help it I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss there. She moaned a little but didn't stir. I quickly fell asleep after that.

Now as I lay here and reflect on the events of yesterday I feel a mix of emotions. I honestly had fun up until that fucking wasp stung my face. It had hurt so bad, but watching and having Piper care for me as she did melted my heart and turned me on, I wanted to kiss her and take her right there. That's why I had excused myself to the bathroom like I had. I stayed in there for a while, to calm myself. I had also made a call and left a message for the contact I was supposed to meet today. I was having such a great time with Piper that I didn't want to leave.

When I come out, Piper proceeds to give me a tour. It's a cozy little place, and the thing I love about it the most is that it smells of her. As we walk back up the hall way I take the time to look at the pictures on the wall. She is alone in a ton of them, probably on one of her trips Nikki tells me about all the time. It breaks my fucking heart. I did this to her, I think to myself. I make a promise to myself to be around her as often as she'll let me so she isn't alone. Then she has some with Polly and our other friends. I notice a little boy in one of the pictures, it during Halloween. She is dressed as little red riding hood, he is dressed as a wolf. It had made me chuckle.

I kiss her softly again on the back of the neck. I soon drift back off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

PIPER'S POV

My screaming alarm wakes me from the most comfortable sleep. Alex stirs too. I get up and shut it off, then I look at her.

"Good morning." I say as a blush colors my cheeks.

Alex sits up and grabs her glasses putting them on. "Morning. What time is it?" she says as she stretches.

"9. I have to be to the store by 11 to open it."

Alex nods. "When do you close the store today?" she then asks

I smile. "6pm. Sunday's tend to be our slowest days. So we close early."

Alex nods. "Okay, I'll get out of your hair." She says as she stands and stretches again.

I watch as she gets ready. I really need to work today but I don't want her to go. "Want to go to dinner later?" I ask her.

She smiles at me. "Absolutely."

"Great. Meet me at Popi's at 6. We'll go to dinner."

"Okay. I'll be there." She says as she finishes putting on her shoes. "See you later Piper." With that she leaves.

I go and take a shower, and leave to go to Popi's.

* * *

The day fly's by, even though the store was usually slow. It was just after five. I had just finished stocking the shelves when I heard the door, and was currently cleaning the backroom. "I'll be right there." I say aloud.

I exit to find Polly. I smile. "Polly, hey"

"Hey, Piper." She says back as we walk towards each other. I pull her into a big hug.

"How was the rest of the trip?"

"It was fantastic P. We had a really good time. What about you? Anything interesting happen?" Polly asks me.

"Actually yes…" I trail off.

"Well, what is it?" Polly questions.

I was just about to tell her everything as Alex entered the store. Alex had a huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"What the fuck is super cunt doing here?" Polly shouts. Polly then looks at me and see's the smile on my face. "Oh fuck, Piper. Please tell me you're kidding."

My smile falls as I look back at Polly. I hold my hands up "Wait." I say as I run up to the door and lock it, flipping the sign to closed.

"Polly." I say as I turn around and walk back towards her. She doesn't give me another chance to respond as she starts in on me.

"Have you lost your ever fucking mind? What are you thinking? She has already fucked you over twice, what makes you think she won't do it again? Things are finally good again for you, of course she is back to fuck you over again."

I take a deep breath. "Will you calm down? Yes, she and I are talking…" I try again but Polly cuts me off again.

Polly throws her hands up. "This is unbelievable. You've literally lost your fucking mind. How stupid can you be?" Polly then clamps a hand over her own mouth horrified at what she just said.

As those words left her mouth, silent tears started streaming down my face. I was so angry and hurt that I couldn't stop them. As I was about to defend myself, Alex beat me to it.

"NOW THAT IS FUCKING ENOUGH. I AM RIGHT FUCKING HERE." Alex shouted as she came to stand by my side…

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HER THIS WAY. She doesn't deserve it from you, considering you're married to her ex fiancé. You're supposed to be her best fucking friend. Act like it." Alex spits towards her as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Piper, I…" Polly tries but this time I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Polly." I say as I turn and go to the office to get my purse. Once I return I stand beside Alex. I then look to Polly who still looks horrified.

"We've had our differences and worked them out and I love you, Polly. But, what you just said was cruel and mean, and over the fucking line. So until you find my best friend that will actually fucking listen to me. Do not fucking talk to me." I then look at Alex.

"Let's go." I say. With that we both leave the store. Leaving Polly alone to think.

* * *

It's late as I walk into my apartment. I'd just finished dinner with Alex. We'd had fun. It still amazed me that after all this time, she and I still just clicked. She had just walked me back to mine and was currently on the way to her place. Due to the late hour I'd asked her to let me know when she was home safely. As I set my things down by the door and enter my living room I see Polly seated on my couch. She looks at me, and I at her.

"Piper, I am so sorry." She states as she gets up from the couch.

I shake my head at her. "Do you really think I am stupid?" I question her

Polly immediately shakes her head no. "No, I don't. I wasn't thinking when I said that and I am sorry. But, I'd like to talk it out. I don't like fighting with you."

"So will you hear me out, let me tell you everything before asking questions?" I ask as I take a seat.

Polly nods. "Yes."

I then take the time and explain everything to Polly. Surprisingly enough she doesn't interrupt me again. As I finish I ask her if she has questions.

"Wow, Piper. So she cornered you in the bathroom at the club on Friday?"

I nod. "Yes, Nikki and Alex set it up that way."

"She told you she loved you? Do you still love her?" Polly questions.

I blush at this. "Yeah, she did. She also said she wanted a relationship with me again. Honestly Pol, I really do love her. I've never stopped. I just, I don't trust her. I told her that and that I didn't want a relationship with her. That's when she came up with the trying to be friend's thing. So far it's been great."

"I get it, P. I support that, and you. Just please be careful." Polly says as she stands.

I stand with her. Within two strides she has pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Are we good?" she asks still squeezing me tight.

I laugh. "Yeah we're good."

Polly then looks at me and she suddenly looks nervous. "What's wrong Pol?"

"There is another reason I am here." She says as she goes over to her purse that is on my coffee table.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I then hold my breath as she reaches into her purse.

She pulls out a box and I know immediately what it is. She looks at me and then blurts what I already knew. "Piper, I'm pregnant."

"That's great Polly!" I say as I step forward and pull her into a hug.

"Is it?" she questions

I pull back shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Piper, the last time a guy, that was also my husband knocked me up he freaked out and panicked. What if Larry does the same?"

I shake my head at my best friend, and bite back a laugh. "Polly I think you're over reacting? Have you told Larry yet?"

Polly shakes her head. "Fuck no I haven't told him yet. I just found out."

"Pol, you need to talk to him. I can't believe you told me, before him. Look, when Pete stepped out, Larry stepped up. Finn isn't even his, and he treats him like he is. So I think Larry will be thrilled to finally be having a baby with you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course Polly. Larry loves you. Hell you've gotten him to do things I never could. I am sure it will be fine. You just need to talk to him." I finish.

Polly puts the pregnancy test back in her purse, and slips it onto her shoulder. "You're right. I'm gonna go tell him." She says as she gives me a hug. I hug her back. I then watch as she walks towards the door.

She turns and looks at me. "Can you please not tell him I told you first?"

I roll my eyes and laugh. "No problem. No go tell him."

With a wave she is off. I lock the door behind her, and I get myself ready for bed.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review if you have the time, and check back. Big things are coming... Thanks for reading. Take Care.**

**KSmitty**


	4. Just Give Me A Reason

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of Orange is the New Black and Netflix**

**AN: I am so sorry for the wait! I had some personal issues come up that i had to take care of and some family to visit (All i will say is fuck cancer). I also had to rewrite this chapter a few times because i just wasn't happy with it. I am still not happy with it but it will be what it is. I will try and update as much as i can. Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

PIPER'S POV

I have the tv on in my room. I want to go to sleep but I still haven't heard from Alex. It's been over an hour and I am starting to worry. I check my phone and I see nothing. I then open up my messages app to send her a text.

Piper to Alex: Are you okay? Have you made it home yet?

I set my phone down and wait for a response. I look back at the tv and it's boring. I switch on Netflix and find myself wanting to watch The Walking Dead. Just as I am about to click for it to start just as my phone rings. It's Alex calling me. I answer it immediately.

"Alex?"

"Hey Piper, look I am sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I ran into Nikki, we got to talking and went for a drink."

"Oh, well, that's alright. I am just glad you're okay. I was starting to worry. How is she?"

"She's upset. She had a meeting today with a few more investors for her bar, she said they seemed interested and loved her ideas, but they turned her down as soon as she told them she was an ex-con. She's pretty much lost hope."

I sigh. "I am hoping to fix that." I say into the phone.

"What? How?" Alex questions.

I hear that she is now in her apartment. I hear her throwing her keys onto the counter. "I am going to invest into her bar."

"Piper that's great! I was actually going to see if I could invest as well." Alex says

I smile into the phone. "Really? That'd be awesome." I say and I accidentally bump the remote and the tv starts to play.

I hear a gasp on the phone and then. "Piper Elizabeth Chapman, Are you watching The Walking Dead without me?" Alex says into the phone as she clicks her tongue in an unpleased playful manner.

"Uh, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to watch it, Alex Pearl Vause." I say back amused

"Piper we started that together. We should only watch it when we are together." Alex states as if it isn't the most obvious thing.

"Okay fine." I say as I switch it back to the Netflix main screen. "But, when can we resume watching this together? Because I want to know what happens." I whine into the phone

Alex chuckles. "We'll figure something out. Just promise me you won't watch it without me, and I will promise you the same."

"Fine." I relent.

"Thank you. So I need to get some sleep, I have to be to work early." Alex says with a yawn

This in turn causes me to do the same. "Me too. Talk to you later?"

"Count on it. Night Pipes." Alex says into the phone

I smile at the nickname and the way it rolled off of her tongue. "Night, Al" we then both hang up. I'm happy but at the same time I get this feeling of doom in the bottom of my stomach. I feel like I am falling into old habits already with her, it's scaring me and I am not sure how to handle it. I spend time thinking about it before I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day goes by in a blur. We were so busy. Since I had opened and got the shipment off to Barney's Polly agreed to close. Once I left work I went to the gym. Once home I took a shower. I made sure to avoid my phone today, and kept it on silent. I had answered Nikki a few times, and I had noticed Alex had tried to call and had sent a few texts but I refused to check them, I just needed time to get my feelings in order. As I was attempting to get dressed there was insistent knocking on my door.

"Be right there." I yelled down the hallway. However the knocking only got louder.

"Jesus Christ." I huff as I quickly throw on a pair of plain black shorts and a blue boyfriend tank top. I hurry to the door and yank it open. I'm shocked to see Alex on the other side holding a pizza box, and a six pack of beer.

Alex looks relieved and spends more time then necessary checking me out. She also doesn't wait for an invitation. Just slides past me with a smile. "Excuse me, pizza is getting cold." She says as she continues into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I shut the door and follow her.

"You look amazing, and nice to see you too by the way. Why didn't you answer your phone today when I called?" Alex questions as she raises her eyebrow.

I shrug "It's been a busy day, I haven't been on it much at all. Besides most people I interact with I see daily. I just got back from the gym, I alternate between my phone and ipod when I am there, and today I used my Ipod." I lie. "What are you doing here Alex?" I ask again

She smiles at me. "I just finished work myself. I tried texting and calling you a few times today. I thought since I hadn't heard from you I'd pick up a pizza and a six pack and come here. If you were here we could have pizza and watch more of the walking dead."

I raise an eyebrow. "And if I hadn't been here?"

"Then I would've had cold pizza by the time I got home." Alex says with a shrug.

I nod. "Okay, so Netflix and Pizza." I say as I then get us some plates and napkins.

Alex smiles. "Yes." She says as she plates up the pizza. But then her smile falls and she turns serious. "But, you need to do something for me." she says as she slides a plate of Pizza towards me.

"What?" I ask

"You need to be better with answering your phone. You've got people who care about you. Not all of them see you every day. I came here because I was worried when I hadn't heard from you." Alex finishes in a serious tone.

I look away from Alex, and fight the urge to roll my eyes. I was avoiding her on purpose. She doesn't know it but she hit a sore spot. I don't understand why she cares. But, I also don't want to fight, or do I? Maybe that would get me some space. I look back to Alex and realize she is waiting for an answer. I swallow hard.

"Okay." Is all I end up saying, I chickened out. I don't want to fight with her and I don't want to damage the progress we've made.

"How are things with Polly? Did you work it out yet?" Alex questions again

I am again floored by how much she seems to care. The Alex before wouldn't give two shits. It makes my heart flutter with hope. Which I've learned from the past can be dangerous. "Yeah, she apologized last night and we talked. She's pregnant." I say in a matter of fact tone as I look to Alex.

She laughs. "Seriously?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"You okay with that?" Alex asks

I laugh sarcastically as I look away from her and shrug. "Yeah. I am happy for them." I say as I take my plate of pizza and go into the living room. I avoid my usual spot on the couch and sit in the chair. I que up the walking dead.

Alex follows, and I notice a frown on her face when she notices me in the chair. However she recovers quickly and takes the seat on the couch closest to me. Truth is I want to talk to her about how I am feeling. I just don't know how.

* * *

ALEX'S POV

It's a few hours later, just starting to get dark, and I am beyond irritated. Piper could make a saint want to throttle her sometimes. She is being extra weird tonight. Distant and cold, unlike the last few times we've done this. Earlier I know she lied. I was with Nikki when she replied to her. So I know her not checking her phone excuse was bullshit. I know she is trying to avoid me, but, I don't know why. On top of that her outfit is driving me crazy. She has her beautiful legs on display. My hands itch to touch them.

Every time I try and talk to her she gives me short clipped answers. So after a while I gave up and just watched the show. It's getting really good, although the Lori chick is starting to piss me the fuck off. I pick up my beer and drain it as the episode we are currently on comes to an end. I stand and look at her. "Do you want another beer, Pipes?" However she isn't even looking my way. She looks a million miles away.

I take my hand and wave it in front of her face. "Piper." She finally looks at me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"What is going on with you?" I ask. I've had enough I want answers.

Piper looks resigned, and she pauses the show. Like she wants to answer but doesn't at the same time. "Would you believe me if I said nothing?"

I shake my head. "No I would not. You've been weird all night. Cold, and distant. So, explain your wiredness."

"I've spent so long keeping people out, that I'm scared." She states as she looks away from me. I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Of what?" I press as I take a seat back on the couch.

"We've only spent a little bit of time together, and you're already breaking down the walls I've spent years building. I am fucked up Alex, completely broken. And, now that I am having these feelings for you again so quickly it's freaking me out. I am coming to the conclusion, and I guess I'm just scared." she finishes and gives me a weak smile.

My heart soars and breaks a little at her admission, but, I get it I am scared too. The only difference now is I know it is her that I want 100%. "Pipes, we are not broken, just bent. And I am scared too. But, I want this. I want you." I admit.

Piper bursts out laughing at this point, so hard that she has tears in her eyes. It confuses me because I have no idea what I could've said that is so funny. "What is so funny?" I ask her with a raise of my eyebrow.

She looks at me and stops laughing when she notices my face. Grabbing her phone I watch her flip to youtube. Within a few seconds a song by Pink fills the air.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief, you stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

_Things you never say to me oh oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

I get chills as I listen to the song. But, I continue to listen to it with Piper.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

It is then that I hear it too, and I look at Piper who has already turned the song off and is laughing. I too join her in laughter. "I had no idea." I say as we come to a natural end with our laughter.

I then hold my hand out to her for her to take, which she does. I pull her over to the couch, and as she gets comfortable I intertwine my fingers with hers. "We will only go as fast as you want Piper. No pressure. Seriously." I say looking into her eyes.

I watch as her eyes fill with tears a little. She then sniffs. "Okay." Is all she says.

I am suddenly in need of a moment to myself so I stand and look at Piper. "Did you want another beer?" I ask Piper again

I watch as Piper then grabs hers. "Sure." She says as she then drinks the last of hers.

I stand and go and grab beer, and take a moment to collect my thoughts I'm happy with the events and conversation of the night. A piercing noise from the living room then breaks the silence as the emergency alert systems on our phones is activated. As I return Piper has flipped to the news. "What's going on?" I ask as I enter the living room.

"There has been an accident with a prison transport van. Apparently two dangerous felons escaped after the crash." She says as she continues to watch.

I sit and watch with her. The accident happen a little after four. They haven't yet recaptured the missing prisoners, both from the sounds of it are extremely dangerous. "Maybe I should leave before it gets any darker." I say as I stand.

Piper stands with me and she looks freaked out. "What. Alex? It's already too dark outside."

I look at her and she is panicked. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Well I am not going to just let you leave with two escaped felons running the streets, who knows where they are now."

We're both felons, and her comments amuse me, but before I can comment the police commissioner of New York City comes on and catches both of our attentions. He drones on and on about safety. Apologizes that they haven't gotten further information on the subjects, and then enforces a city wide lock down. Ordering all residents to remain indoors until further notice. Also stating that all access points to the city would also be closed until further notice.

"Well fuck." I say as I then look at Piper.

"Looks like I am staying."

Piper smiles at me. "I'll go get you something more comfortable that you can sleep in." I then watch as she disappears down the hallway.

I take a seat on the couch and use the remote and flip it back to the walking dead. Before I know it Piper comes back into the room. She hands me a pair of black shorts, and a red boyfriend tank top. She smiles as she hands me the clothes.

I stand. "Would you mind if I took a quick shower?"

"Go ahead. Towels, and wash cloths are in the hallway closet. I also left a tooth brush on the bathroom counter."

"Thanks." I say as I then make my way towards her bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I use a hair tie that is on the bathroom counter and put my hair in a bun. Then I start the shower so it gets warm. I strip and climb into the shower and start to shower. I think about auditioning the finger puppets, since I've had to stare at Pipers delicious legs all night. But, I quickly banish the thought. I couldn't promise to have a quite finish, not when her smell is all around me. I lather up a wash cloth and wash myself, and rinse quickly. I shut off the water.

As I step out I dry myself quickly. I grab the shorts a pull them up. "What the fuck." I mutter as I notice how short, the shorts actually are on me. I then grab the top and throw it on. I laugh at her choice in clothing for me. She chose these items with purpose. She has always loved my tattoos, and with these articles of clothing all of my tattoos are on full display. I grab the hair tie and yank it out of my hair, it falls in waves around my shoulders. I clean up my mess, fix my hair a little more. I put on my glasses and I smirk at myself in the mirror, I know Piper is going to have a coronary. I turn around open the bathroom door, flick off the light and walk towards the living room.

Piper, I notice is mid-sip on her beer when she notices me entering the room. Her eyes pop wide open and she chokes on her beer. I strike a pose. She clutches her chest as she continues to cough. Once she has herself under control she takes the time to really check me out.

"Damn. You're like a fine wine Vause." Piper says from her position on the couch

"Thank you. Think you made a good clothing choice for me?" I ask as I reclaim my spot next to her on the couch.

"Yes. I figured you'd oogled me all night that it was my turn." Piper says as she holds her hand out to me palm up.

I laugh and I look down and it is then that I notice a tattoo on her arm in white ink. I stop laughing and gasp. "What the fuck is that?" I ask as I try and grab her hand to pull her arm closer but she has already pulled it out of my reach.

"It's stupid, and it's nothing."

I glare at her. "That didn't look like nothing Piper. Let me see it." I say again

"No. Let it go." she says as she stands and try's to move away but I won't let her. I get up and mimic her movements, keeping her from exiting the room. I soon have her cornered. She glares at me and I stare right back at her, giving her my no bullshit look. "Let me see, Piper." I say as I extend my hand.

Tears spring to her eyes, as she finally shows me. I cradle her arm to get a better look. I read the white markings and I am anything but happy. "Trust no bitch. Who the fuck did this to you?" I ask as I finally look up. I watch as the tears she'd been holding back finally fall. She looks ashamed. So as she begins to speak she looks away.

"Her name was Stella, she was, I don't know exactly. She gave me this as a way to remember her, two days before she left litchfield." Piper trails off.

I am so fucking angry and something else I am trying not to let show on my face. I find myself clenching my jaw, to the point where my back teeth feel like they are going to explode. I cannot believe she let someone do this to her.

"Why did you let her do this?" I question as calmly as I can. However I know I am failing because Piper hears the edge in my voice and goes straight to the defensive.

"It was a surprise tattoo. I didn't know what she was going to do until it was done." Piper just shrugs, as she pulls her arm away from me.

"What the fuck Piper, why haven't you gotten it removed or covered it?" I ask it what I hope is an even tone but I know I've failed again.

"White ink tattoos are expensive to remove, since I couldn't remove it I decided to leave it. Besides she and you both fucking screwed me over. You've got no right to be all high and mighty angry and jealous." Piper explodes standing up. "So fuck you." Piper states as she then leaves the room.

This irritates me more, she is right. I'm jealous because someone else marked her beautiful skin that wasn't me. I don't like it, she could've gotten an infection, or worse more time on her sentence had the guards seen this and reported it. I watch as leaves the room. She goes towards the bathroom. I let her go. I sit and think.

After a little bit I hear movement in the hall. I stand and look down the hall to see Piper putting my clothes in her washer. "What are you doing?" I ask

Piper looks at me. She is still irritated but she answers. "Washing your clothes. You'll need them clean for tomorrow."

My heart clenches, the old Piper wouldn't have done this. She would've left or locked herself in the bathroom. Not taken the time to do something thoughtful. As she starts the washer she goes back into the bathroom leaving the door open. I slowly start towards it and stop just outside the door and look in. I find her having just finished putting her hair into a bun and is now starting brushing her teeth. I can't help myself I push myself forward.

I move until I am standing directly behind her, and I box her in using my arms on either side of her body. Trapping her between me and the sink. Our eyes meet in the mirror. She is tense. "I'm sorry Piper." I say as I then look at the back of her neck. I find myself smiling as I see the beauty fish. Meeting Pipers eyes in the mirror again, I lean forward and kiss it.

"I didn't mean to upset you." I say as I again press another kiss to the beauty fish, this time holding it a little longer. Piper is done brushing her teeth and is slowly relaxing as I continue to pepper her neck with kisses, I've now started nipping and lightly biting. Piper shifts and pushes herself back into me moving her neck to give me better access. I go to work on the spot I know drives her crazy.

"Why did you get so mad?" I hear Piper question.

I bite a little harder then I mean too, making Piper jerk slightly and moan. I look in the mirror and her eyes are shut in ecstasy. I soothe it over with my tongue and a kiss before answering. "If I am being honest. I hate that someone else marked your beautiful skin with something so stupid, and if I am being really honest it makes me jealous." I finish placing another soft kiss on her neck before stopping completely. "But, you already knew that."

Before I know it Piper has turned around and has her hands on my face and has yanked me in for an earth shattering kiss.

* * *

**AN P2: I will try to update as soon as I can. Season 7 is upon us in 8 days. Anyone else enjoying these little snip clips? I found one where Taystee is beating the shit out of Badison. It was oddly satisfying. ****Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please review or leave a comment if you have time. Until next time take care. -KSmitty  
**


	5. Ready to Love Again

**AN: Hello! Thank you all for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. A few of you were very kind in the reviews and i appreciate that. I am glad you are enjoying my writing. It is what motivates me to continue. That being said I want to apologize in advance right now for any errors this chapter may contain. I've done my best, with the time i've had as work has been crazy with power outages and paper work, and i am currently getting ready to go camping for the week (Happy dance). I am on Vacation until the 16th. Anyways without further ado please enjoy the next Chapter of I Heart You.**

**PS: At the end i will talk about season 7 and share some of my feelings. If you haven't finised the season just skip the 2nd AN. Thank you for reading. **

**I own nothing. Everything in this story belongs to the creator of Orange is the New Black and Netflix**

**Piper's POV**

"_Why did you get so mad?" I hear Piper question._

_I bite a little harder then I mean too, making Piper jerk slightly and moan. I look in the mirror and her eyes are shut in ecstasy. I soothe it over with my tongue and a kiss before answering. "If I am being honest. I hate that someone else marked your beautiful skin with something so stupid, and if I am being really honest it makes me jealous." I finish placing another soft kiss on her neck before stopping completely. "But, you already knew that."_

_Before I know it Piper has turned around and has her hands on my face and has yanked me in for an earth shattering kiss._

The things Alex was making me feel were overwhelming. I couldn't help myself I had to kiss her. All of the years we were together she never once admitted to being jealous. Finally hearing those words out of her mouth sparked something inside of me that I couldn't help. As our kiss deepened I felt her hands on my hips pulling me flush against her, her thigh going between my legs and bumping me in a delicious way, I shift to do the same to her. We both let out a moan at the contact. We're just lips, teeth, and tongues clashing. Alex is just starting to reach under my shirt when all too soon, the spell is broken as a phone starts ringing.

Alex is the first to break the kiss and I immediately miss her lips on mine.

"It's mine I should get that." Alex says as she exits the bathroom in a hurry to get to her phone.

I turn back to the mirror in a shock. I do not know how long our little make out session had lasted, but it was long enough that my lips were swollen, and I could feel moisture starting to pool between my legs. I shift uncomfortably at the sensation. I also find myself laughing a bit, just earlier tonight we had agreed that we'd take thing slow. "So, much for that" I say to myself in the mirror.

I can hear Alex on her phone and the ding of the washer. I walk out into the hallway to transfer Alex's things to the dryer. When completed I go towards the sound of her sexy voice.

"Nicky, I'm fine." Alex says into the phone as she looks at me. She offers me a small smile, and I smile back as a take a seat on the couch.

"Yes, I will call you tomorrow." Alex says as she then hangs up her phone. She takes a seat beside me on the couch. "Sorry, about that. Nicky wanted to check to make sure I was okay, she also wants to do lunch with me tomorrow."

"Oh, nice." I say as I reach for my phone to check it. I hadn't gotten a call from her. I'm slightly hurt by this, it's stupid I know, but I can't help it. I put my phone down. I suddenly want to be alone. I fake yawn. "I'm really tired."

"Really? I'm not. Come on Pipes one more episode. Or perhaps you'd like to talk about what just happen in the bathroom?" Alex states with a raise of her eyebrow and that smirk.

I smile. "What is there to say? You started it."

This causes Alex to laugh, and the sound is music to my ears. "Real mature Pipes. But, seriously can we talk about it?" Alex says as she pushes her glasses to the top of her head.

I sigh. She had said no pressure and now here she is. "I don't know what to say or what you want to hear. We kissed. It was nice."

"It was nice? Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special." I watch as she then grabs the remote and switches the TV off. "Maybe you were right, let's just go to bed." She's hurt and irritated, which she has every right to be. I'm being hot a cold.

"Alex. I didn't mean it like that." Is all I get out as she stands.

"I'll see you in the morning." with that she walks into the spare bedroom, I follow but before I get to the door she has already closed and locked the door.

"Alex, please." I plead to the closed door. However she doesn't answer. I try again with the same result. I return to the living room and sit with a huff. I grab a couch pillow and sob into it as silently as I can. I hate that I am doing this to her, I wish I were different, more like I use to be. But, I am not. Prison changed me. I don't know how to get her to understand this part. I was serious when I told her I was broken.

It is then that I hear the ding of the dryer finishing. Knowing it's not completely dry I start it on another drying cycle. I then go to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. I sit at the island and check my email. My phone starts to ring and I pick it up and look at the screen. It's Nicky.

"Hello." I say into the phone.

"Blonde. How are you?"

I sigh. "Not so good. I think I am blowing things with Alex."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm still fucked up from prison. Nicky she doesn't understand. She may have been there but she got out. She has no idea the hell you and I went through and I don't know how to open up and tell her. She seen the tattoo Stella gave me, and got upset. Then we kissed tonight, like really kissed. Then you called. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't we would've had sex." I say trailing off.

Nicky chuckles at this. "I'm sorry kid, and I suppose I owe her an apology tomorrow too. But, what happen?"

"She wanted to talk about the kiss and where it was headed, and I freaked out, and now she has locked herself away in my spare bedroom. I know it's stupid but with everything that happen in prison with Doggett, that night in the snow. Then shu, then Alex and Chicago, then Stella, my parents abandoning me. I can't help but feel that Doggett was right."

"Shit Blonde that is stupid. I've also told you for years that she was wrong, eh. Ay, you gotta let that shit go." Nicky says in reply.

"Yeah, easier said than done. It's my monster."

"Look try and get some sleep alright. But, try talking to Alex in the morning Eh."

"Okay."

"Alight, night blondie."

"Night." I say as I hang up my phone. It was funny how I feel relief immediately. Nicky does care, I now feel dumber for how I acted earlier. I get up and go to the dryer. I check on Alex's clothing. It's dry so I neatly fold it and put it on top of the dryer. I then go to my room, climb into my bed and try my best to go to sleep. Little did I know nightmares would haunt me tonight.

_DREAMING_

_I just walked out of the chapel and out of the prison and I am out of bounds but I do not care. My world is crumbling to pieces around me and there is nothing I can do about it. After choosing Larry over Alex (breaking both our hearts in the process), Larry dumps me. When I try to speak to Alex she sends me away. Nicky was by her side, and I could smell the sex in the air between the two. It made me sick. I had just had the same feeling overwhelm me in the chapel and I had to get out of there._

_I am trying to get my emotions under control when I hear the door open. I turn hoping to see Alex. It's not it's Doggett. I am instantly on high alert. _

"_Hey, Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Doggett asks me as she follows me out._

_I turn and look at her. "Oh no, oh no. You do not want to fight me right now crazy. You do not." I say as I turn and take a few steps towards her._

_I watch as she pulls out a cross and holds it out towards me. It is then that I see she has it made into a weapon. "Oh no, maybe you're right. I don't want to fight you. I want to end you right now." she states still holding the cross out towards me. _

_After a few moments the door opens again. I have never been more relieved to see Healy before in my life. At this moment Doggett lunges at me and I jump back barely avoiding the hit. _

"_You better stop. Mr. Healy is right over there." I try_

_I watch as she turns and waves at him. "Hi, Mr. Healy."_

_I then scream. "Mr. Healy. Mr. Healy. She's trying to kill me." I then watch in horror as he gives me the coldest stare that makes me shiver slightly, then he just walks away back into the prison._

_At this moment I feel stripped of everything and completely alone. It's my fault. I've driven everyone away that loved, or tolerated me. I watch as Doggett laughs as she hears the door close._

_She lunges again and I move avoiding her. She goes again and this time almost finds purchase but misses. I turn and pull out my gift from Big Boo. The screw driver. _

"_Oh, Ho. Look what you brought out to play." Doggett states in a sickening manner_

_I push forward a little trying to intimidate her. "You back the fuck off me." it doesn't work._

"_You think I am scared of you?" Doggett questions me. "Do you?" I lunge forward she moves a little but lunges right back. "I'm not scared of you. Because I got God by my side." She slashes forward again this time finding purchase with her weapon. I scream out and drop the screwdriver as pain takes over my hand, and my blood starts to stain the snow. _

_Doggett then starts talking again. "And he told me that you ain't worth nothin. See? See how he just works through me? He wants me to smite you. I see things." Doggett says and I am now truly scared. Is this really going to be how things end for me? Will anyone even truly care if I am gone? Will Larry? My Parents? Alex?_

_Doggett shifts again. "Hmm, She devil. That's what you are. You're the devil. I am the angel of god. I mean look at my dress. Have you seen it? how's that for poetry? Hmm. Cause God loves me. He don't love you. Cause you ain't worthy of Gods love. You ain't worthy of nobody's love."_

_I am growing angrier by the minute. Her having said all my worst fears sends me over the edge. I start to see red. It is then that Doggett starts to talk again. _

"_So I think it's time that you die." With that she lunges forward. "No" I growl as I see my opening and I kick her in the crotch, then elbow her in the back. She quickly falls to the ground and I pounce on her. I just start hitting her. Hitting her so hard and so much that I feel her bones and teeth breaking. I know I should stop but I can't. A part of me I didn't know existed came alive tonight. It scares the shit out of me but I cannot stop. _

_It is then that my dream shifts, and everyone seems to mimic everything Doggett said. Stella, my parents, and then Alex. As I see her I scream. _

I jolt awake, and I still hear myself screaming. I am hot, drenched in sweat, and shaking violently as I get up from bed. I am still somewhat screaming as I scramble to the bathroom and turn on the light. I turn on the shower full blast, and cold and throw myself in clothes and all and I sit in the tub. This is the worst one I've had in a while. I am sobbing as I reach up and grab a wash cloth as I shove it as far down my throat as I can to muffle my screams. I don't want the neighbors to call the police tonight. Yes they've responded before. It was embarrassing. I then try as hard as I can to get my emotions back in check.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

After going to the spare bedroom I try everything to try and sleep but I cannot do it. I am crying and can literally hear everything. I can hear Piper crying in the living room, and her still taking care of my laundry which only makes me cry harder. I force myself to not move, although all I want to do is go to her and comfort her. My pride and ego are hurt by her, and I am in a self-protecting mode. After a while things go quite, I am almost asleep when I hear a phone ring. It is then that I hear Piper talking. Curiosity gets the best of me and I get up and crack open the door. I listen carefully.

I hear Piper say something about Doggett, the appellation meth head. What did she say to Piper? What did she say to her that affected her this much? I have so many questions now, but I know I'll have to wait for the answers. I can't hear what else is being said. So as I hear the call wrapping up I sneak back to the room and shut the door. I leave it unlocked hoping Piper tries again. I listen as she moves around, after a while the apartment goes quiet and I know she's gone to bed. So I myself soon drift off to sleep with nothing but unanswered questions running through my mind.

* * *

I am awoken by a scream. I am confused. But as I hear it again I suddenly remember where I am and I know its Piper screaming. I spring up and go to her. As I open the door I watch as she has thrown herself into the shower still fully clothed as she is now sobbing and screaming. She's muttering but I cannot make out what she is saying.

"What the fuck" I say to myself as I push myself forward. As I get to the door I watch as she is shoving a wash cloth down her throat to muffle her screams, unaware that I am in the room with her. I then realize two things. One, she has just had a night mare, and is still totally out of it. And Two the sight of this breaks my fucking heart.

After a few moments I push myself forward and go to my knees beside her next to the tub. I gently reach out to touch her. She jerks away from my touch, and screams again as she looks.

She is still a little out of it. "It me Pipes. It's Alex I got you." I say as I feel tears starting to sting my eyes.

Once she looks at me tears streaming down her face she seems to start to calm down. I reach forward and take the cloth from her mouth, in fear of her choking to death on it. I watch as she coughs and sputters.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She says after a moment as she continues to sob.

"I know. I know. I'm here Pipes." is all I say as I reach out and try and touch her. But the water is freezing cold and so is she. So I jerk away. "What the hell Pipes. Are you trying to make yourself sick?" I question as move to turn the water off. I stand and go grab fresh towels. When I return I quickly wrap one around her shoulders as she is now shivering. I know now that this isn't going to work. She needs to get out of those wet clothes. I remove the towel. "Get out of those wet clothes Piper. I am going to go get you something warm and dry." I say as I am then out of the room.

I go to her room and look at the bed. It is covered in her sweat, the reason for the shower now makes more sense. I open a few drawers and grab a black tshirt and a pair of sweat pants. When I return I find Piper completely naked and drying herself with a towel. She's fucking beautiful. I swallow hard and hold out the clothes to her. I watch as she slips them on without a word, nor will she make eye contact with me. I know she's embarrassed but there isn't a need to be. I've had nightmares too. Once she is fully dressed I reach out and put my hand on her chin forcing her to make eye contact with me.

"What was the nightmare about?" I question

I watch as her eyes start to water again. "The night Doggett attacked me." she says.

I arch an eyebrow at this. "The night you beat the shit out of her?" I question.

She nods. I then notice she is still shivering. I pull her out of the bathroom and into the spare bedroom. I pull the covers back and help her in. Once I have tucked her in I stand and I am about to leave the room when she catches my hand.

"Please don't leave me." She pleads.

I shake my head. "I am going to get you something warm to drink. I have no intentions of leaving you." I watch as she still get out of the bed.

I give her a questioning look. "I don't want to be alone." Is all she says.

I reach out and offer her my hand which she instantly takes. We then together go to the kitchen. She takes a seat at the island as I go around the kitchen. I find some sleepy time tea and decide to make us both some. As I put the tea kettle on I turn to her. She hasn't taken her eyes off me and they still hold a deep fear. As if I will vanish. It rattles me to the core. "What did that fucking appellation Meth head do to you?" I question. I watch as she looks at her hand and uses her other index finger to run over a scar. Another mark on her beautiful body I wasn't aware of. I shudder as I reach out and touch her arm in comfort. "What happen Pipes?" I question softly.

"I relieved that night in full detail. Everything. From her approaching me with a weapon, me trying to talk her down, to Mr. Healy seeing what was going on and me asking him for help. Him walking away. Her sickening laughter as she told me I wasn't loved, and that I wasn't worthy of anybody's love."

"What? She did not say that, did she?" I ask

Piper nods. "Yeah, she did. Then she told me I should die." She says as she too shudders at the memory. "That's when I snapped. She had uttered all of my worst fears. I saw nothing but red, and I just fought back. I beat the shit out of her. Probably would've killed her had Suzanne not stepped in and knocked me out."

I shudder. "I remember that night. When word of what had happen got out there was a crowd around the doors. But, I saw you. I watched them carry you to a van to take you to shu. Doggett got taken to medical." I say as the tea kettle then starts to whistle. I get up and pour some water into two mugs, I grab them both and give one to Piper. "Come on let's sit on the couch." I say as I continue into the living room.

I sit on the couch and set my tea off to the side. As Piper sits down I grab the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over both of us. I pull her into my side. I press kisses into her hair. "You know what she said wasn't true right?" I ask Piper

Piper then pulls back and looks at me. Her eyes swimming again with unshed tears. "Wasn't it though? You betrayed me and walked away, Stella betrayed me and walked away, and my parents walked away. So in a way I am not worthy. And it scares me that it might be true. Which is why I push everyone away." She says as she lets those tears fall.

There it is the final truth. It wrecks me, I too find myself starting to cry. I do the only thing I can think of I grab the hot cup of tea from her and set it down. I then turn back to Piper grabbing both of her hands in mine. "Pipes, babe, I am sorry for the fucked up detour your life took with me. But, I am here now. I am not going anywhere. You are who I want to be with. You are who I love. Who I've always loved." I say with finality looking into her eyes as I then take one of my hands and rest it on her cheek. I then lean forward and rest my forehead against hers. "I love you Pipes."

"I want to be with you, and love you too." Piper says and then her lips are on mine again. The kiss starts of soft and slow and then starts to build momentum. Piper pushes the blanket off of herself as she then reaches for my shirt. I in turn reach for hers. We separate long enough for the offending garments to be removed. I stand as I reach out for Pipers hand. She quickly accepts it and then I am pulling her up and into my arms. Our bare chests touch for the first time in years and we both moan into the kiss. After a few moments I pull back to study her. "Are you sure about this?" I question.

To my surprise Piper jumps and wraps her legs around my waist, I quickly support her with my hands on her ass. She then pushes her chest more into mine for maximum contact. "Positive." She says. That's all I needed to hear. I move towards the spare bedroom. Once there I lay her down on the bed. I quickly remove her sweat pants, and she is naked and waiting for me. I take a moment to take in her beauty. I then remove my shorts and climb on top of her, my lips seeking contact with hers. We both moan again at the contact. We then spend the rest of the night getting re-acquainted with each other's bodies.

* * *

I am awoken again. But, this time by light in my eyes. I shift slightly so the sunlight is out of my face, and see blonde hair. I smile as I remember the events of last night, I'd honestly lost count on how many times we'd gone at it. She tasted even better than I had remembered. Piper is currently my little spoon, we're both still totally naked. I take my fingers and brush her hair away from her neck so I can see her beauty fish tattoo. I smile to myself before kissing her tattoo. She shifts as I begin to palm her boobs. Then she is moaning and turning towards me. Once she is flat on her back I shift so now I am on top of her and I quickly claim her lips with mine. She's slowly waking up but not fast enough for my liking as she sluggish to return the kiss. I then start my way towards her breasts. As I suck in her nipple into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it, it is then that I hear her moan and her hands are then in my hair. I continue my ministrations but look up to her. Blue meeting green.

"Good morning." Piper says

I release her nipple with a pop. "Good morning."

"So last night wasn't a dream?" she questions with a small smile.

I laugh lightly. "No, Pipes. It's real. Let me remind you." As I am about to start moving lower Piper stops me. "Al, wait. What are we now?" Piper questions.

I look up at her and smile. "Uh, girlfriends? Cause I don't make love like this to any of my other friends, nor am I in love with them."

"Girlfriends." Piper says slowly trying out the word. "Sounds good to me." she says with a smile as she then wraps her hands around my arms pulling me up towards her face. I laugh and comply but I am cut off as soon as our lips meet. Then all too soon she flipped our positions. I find myself beneath her and gasping at the sudden change, and I feel my stomach clench in delight, I'd forgotten how much I liked a forceful Piper. However before I could say anything she has her way with me.

* * *

**PIPER'S POV**

My eyes are closed as I lay next to Alex in bed. I am completely satisfied, and exhausted. My muscles burn in a good way. I open my eyes and look towards Alex. She is sound asleep and I giggle as she lets out a soft snore. I check the time and realize it's already mid-morning, I need to get ready to go to work. I don't want to but I have too. I'd fucking promised Polly to help make more fucking soap. She's been sensitive to smells lately with the pregnancy.

I quietly get out of bed and go and get ready for work. I write a note for Alex, and leave it on the side table next to the bed propped up against her glasses. I then return to the kitchen. I decide to make coffee for Alex. Once finished I flipped the switch to on and then I leave for work.

* * *

**AN part 2: So what did you all think of Season 7? I personally loved it, and cried through most of it. The story line with Red hit me that hardest. I had a family member go through a similar situation. Taystee broke my heart, Vauseman irritated me. Nicky crushed me, and alot of them deserved better! Lorna i wasn't surprised i'd called it. it was still heart breaking but lets face it. we all already knew she was crazy. Okay i am done rambling for now.**** Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter**** Thank you for reading. If you are enjoying this please leave a review, and i may send a thank you message back. Until next time take care.**

**-KSmitty**


End file.
